


Phantom

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: During Canon, Ectopire, F/M, Family Feels, Identity Reveal, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Vlad Masters has been close friends with Jack and Maddie Fenton for well over twenty years. In that time he's become one of the most powerful men in the world and feared in the Ghost Zone. He's also watched his godchildren ,Jazz and Danny, grow up into young adults with the role of a second father. While he still wishes for a spouse and child after a tragic event over 8 years ago  Vlad is happy.However when a youthful mistake comes back to bite Danny, Vlad must do all he can to guide his godson. However he can not show his full hand as actions made that fateful day leave him in a less then desirable position to be trusted.





	1. Sense

**Author's Note:**

> So begins our ride into the canon timeline, some fundamentals have been changed but others stay the same. Whether all are better for it remains to be seen.

Life was far from normal for Vlad Masters, CEO of  _ VladCo _ which was one of the most innovative and profitable companies in the world. Featured in magazines for both his scientific brilliance and business skill he was one of the richest men in the world at over 60 billion. VladCo’s slogan was “Turn today’s theory into a better tomorrow.”, from energy to waste management nothing was too ambitious if it could be backed up. This had gotten Vlad a hold in many fledgling industries with those now in the forefront of their field resulting in a varied parent company able to recover if something fell through. Though more often than not pipedreams became huge successes.  The  _ Fenton Works _ spinoff was the leading example, the first try and the first success after Vlad collected the capital from artifacts in and out of the Ghost Zone via natural portals. Alternative energy and cybernetics were Vlad’s professional interests in  _ Fenton Works,  _ a stable company though not one of his most profitable.

 

Privately Vlad was very invested with  _ Fenton Works  _ success. He wanted nothing but the best for his best friends, Jack and Maddie Fenton, be it financial or personal  goals both familial and ghost related. They had a long history going all the way back to college over two decades ago. All three had gotten degrees, his Masters in Science and Business, Maddie had gotten her Masters in Biochemistry and Jack had a Masters in Mechanical Engineering. Eighteen years ago Vlad had served as Jack’s best man, calming his nerves, dispelling his worries and giving a beautiful toast having planned the majority of the wedding. 

 

Sixteen years ago Vlad comforted the anxious new father as Maddie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl christened Jasmine. She had taken after her mother in terms of rational thinking and looks. Vlad knew Jazz would have her pick of any college she wanted and he would be there to foot the bill if need be but scholarships were particularly guaranteed  at this point.  Fourteen years ago Vlad had watched that little girl, Jazz, as Maddie gave birth to a son late at night with Jack at her side. That little boy was named Daniel, Danny to his friends, and was proving to be a more even mix of his parent’s physical and mental attributes. Though while his parents looked to explore the unknown of the afterlife Danny looked up to the vastness of the stars. Vlad was already looking at tutors to help his little badger make the grades for NASA.

 

To Vlad, Jazz and Danny were like his own flesh and blood, he was their god father legally and took the role seriously. While he lived in the castle of the former Dairy King in Wisconsin just outside of Madison, Vlad traveled to Amity Park, Oregon via his private jet for Sunday dinner. Vlad had been the first to get a Skype account just last year and used it a few times a week to keep current with his charges. The two siblings had spent more than a few summers in Vlad’s castle to the point they had their designated rooms and even hand picked horses in the stable. In the basement was a cutting edge lab for when Jack and Maddie came with the children for winter break along with the majority of  his personal projects. 

 

Vlad was in that lab now cleaning the ecto-filtrator of his ghost portal dressed in a red shirt and overalls, his hands-on work wear. Unlike the portal he was aiding the Fentons build this portal was a stabilized natural portal. It had been a much easier task to build a working frame around something that existed then start from scratch. There were a few natural portals in Amity Park but they were out in the open, a whole building would need to be constructed around it so in that case Vlad had been very lucky. Though to be honest it was why he bought this castle though the company of the Dairy King was appreciated. So many ghosts fled from Vlad if they didn’t outright attack him as he was an anomaly, an unknown and thus a danger in their eyes. Vlad had used that to create a reputation as a vengeful, ruthless and powerful ghost, well half ghost. Such a secret was hard to keep when fighting alongside two ghost hunters, his heart and lungs resuming function during the most intense of fights or to speed healing.

 

Complete with his task Vlad wiped his hands on a cloth before tossing it into a biohazard container. While he could handle ectoplasm with his bare hands it normally required hazmat gloves for a full human. There was a satisfied smile on his lips as Vlad read the portal’s readings, peak performance. His hand ghosted over the metal doors, always locked when not in active use. It kept Vlad from being ambushed but sometimes gazing into the swirling green vortex would make him freeze in fear as he remembered its predecessor. 

 

That accident had changed Vlad’s genetics and his life but not his friendships. The tension between Jack and himself was gone though Jack still apologized whenever his halfa status caused him significant issues. Vlad would simply shake his head and tell Jack to get some cheese for that wine. Vlad wouldn’t be where he was now as a mortal man and neither would various fields of science under his patronage. Though as his stomach grumbled Vlad frowned, there was one downfall of his condition but it wasn’t Jack’s fault but his doctor’s. Ghosts should not form around vampires...

 

His gaze went to the back of the circular lab, there was a generator with a container with blurs of neon green. Vlad approached the acrylic container, ghost proof and decorated with a mixture of a properly enriching bird and rodent toys. The chirps and squeaks cute and happy, Vlad wasn’t so cruel as to make his livestock suffer in boredom. Inside were little blob ghosts, all roughly the size of an orange. They weren’t people, they had never even lived, just poltergeists, created by the emotion of human beings, from unrequited love to grudges. His eyes looked them over, all but one had a healthy glow, the odd one out had been the last used, it would recover in a week or so.  None of them knew their purpose here, Vlad’s powers allowed him to put such weak willed beings into a trance similar to heavy sedation.

 

“Well, it is lunchtime and I have nothing scheduled for the day… I should check my emails first, I tend to get a little tipsy and Angelina definitely earned her raise after  cleaning up that last mess. “ Reasoned Vlad, his frown becoming a smirk as the little blobs came to the glass, eager for his attention.

 

A monitor began to beep nearby and with a sigh Vlad walked over. His annoyed expression became fearful, it was his surveillance for  _ Fenton Works.  _ Jack had consented to the sensors and cameras in the lab, Vlad funded much of their research and was better equipped to handle paranormal threats. The ectoplasm readings were spiking higher then even his portal had produced during its stabilization.  Switching to camera feed Vlad felt sick to his stomach while his core clenched at the sight. There were three teens, one of which was laying on the ground before an active portal.

 

“Daniel…”

  
  
  



	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling across the Ghost Zone Vlad finds Danny in critical condition. As the circumstances come to light Vlad lets his emotions get the better of him which tangles already complicated matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to a picture of Plasmius 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/graywolf120/art/Vlad-AU-784791867

Vlad stared at the monitor for a moment in slight panic. No airplane was fast enough and from the looks of it a phone call would be useless as only the teens were there. Not even Jazz was there, why was no one there?!  He needed to get there, his eyes went to his portal. It was functional and apparently so was the Fentons, nothing would be faster.

 

A black ring formed around Vlad’s waist before splitting up and down. His silhouette had a noticeable glow from his blue skin to his clothing. Over the years Vlad had learned to alter his clothing into a one piece suit and cloak over a significantly more muscular and taller form. Black boots went to his mid-calf and grey pants under a black V on his lower stomach. His clawed hands were concealed under black gloves that went to just under his elbows. The rest of the suit was white with a black V across his collarbones flanked by gold clasps to a hooded cloak, black with a red interior. His silver ponytail was now black which complimented his blue skin. Sharp fangs were bared in a grimace as a pointed ear twitched in annoyance as his burning blood red eyes focused on the cage.

 

“Drink now and be altered but faster or wait until later while exhausted?...I’ll grab one after from the Fenton Portal.” Decided Vlad before drawing his gaze away.

 

Floating quickly to the portal doors Vlad put his hand to the screen, a beep signaling his ecto signature was accepted before revealing a red button. Vlad’s fist slammed it and the titanium doors opened as Vlad closed his eyes before rushing in. After years of navigating the ghost zone via natural portals Vlad had a few tricks. Such that if he used a leyline,  _ Fenton Works _ was at an intersection and one passed by his lair, he could travel at the speed of electricity. It was disorientating and left him weakened but Vlad had no choice. Flying into what looked like a highway of light Vlad hissed as his form became energy and his vision blinded as he was sped off.

 

Sensing his destination the leyline threw Vlad outside the new portal. Blinking his eyes clear Vlad saw the portal and through it three teenage silhouettes, one still on the ground. Vlad looked around with focused eyes, it wouldn’t be long before other ghosts arrived but for now it was clear. Flying forward he felt the warmth of the real world and his lungs took a deep breath. Vlad ignored the startled cries as he slammed the close button on the portal. With the whoosh and clank of the doors closing behind him, Vlad looked around. 

 

Against the wall by the stairs was a familiar face with his red hat and glasses, constants from kindergarten on just like his friendship with Danny. Tucker had never been particularly brave but Vlad knew he was a sight to behold and that the boy hadn’t fled up the stairs was a point in his favour. Though that his frantic heartbeat distracted him was annoying.  Vlad turned his attention down at another two heartbeats, one pounding strongly and the other concerningly rapid. 

 

A girl with hair as black as her outfit accented with purple like her eyes was crouched over Danny. Vlad didn’t know her well though Danny mentioned a “Sam Manson” for years and she resembled the pictures. Now she was clutching Danny upper body to hers, her chin resting on his snow white hair. Vlad’s eyes darted wildly as he took in Danny, not bothering to hide his fear. Danny’s hazmat suit was black with white points, the inverse of what Vlad knew like the boy’s hair. Kneeling down Vlad went to grab Danny only for the Sam to clasp him tighter.

 

“Miss I don’t know who you are but join the boy against the wall.” Directed Vlad with a pointing hand, his eyes not leaving Danny as he took in the glow.

 

“I’m not letting you take him you blueberry dracula!” Growled Sam and Vlad looked up to find very determined eyes with just the barest hint of fear.

 

“I shut the door behind me, I have no intention of taking him. Now I need to check if he’s breathing, so if you want him to live you will back away.” Hissed Vlad, baring his fangs and making his eyes flash.

 

“Sam I think you should do as the scary vampire ghost says. I mean the door is shut and it’s not like we can stop him.” Called Tucker, his voice quivering with fear.

 

With a glare Sam gently set Danny down before backing away, not to the wall but far enough that Vlad could get around. Her eyes never left Vlad who couldn’t care less as his hands finally found Danny. With a hand on Danny’s chest he felt the rise and fall of lungs, the beat of a heart and...the pulsing of a core.

 

“How long was he in the portal?” Inquired Vlad, his voice deadly calm.

 

“What? How did you-”

 

“I ASKED HOW LONG!?!” Roared Vlad, refusing to look at Sam, he’d let loose eye beams at this point.

 

“Three minutes sir! Though I think only one while it was on? Is he going to be okay?” Blurted Tucker.

 

Vlad shuddered, his own accident hadn’t even been a minute. Underneath the glow Danny looked paler and Vlad realized Danny’s vitals were rapid and weak, dangerously so. His breathing more gasps then actual breaths. Vlad blinked and a duplicate came from his form. The duplicate unzipped Danny’s hazmat suit to allow easier breathing before draping the boy with his cloak. As the double elevated Danny’s legs Vlad went to Danny’s head. He shook the boy’s slim shoulders.

 

“Daniel wake up! Wake up before I have to give you CPR!” Shouted Vlad before giving another shake.

 

There was no response and Vlad swallowed before tilting Danny’s head back, still letting loose strangled gasps. Vlad began chest compressions, mentally counting before he returned his attention to Danny’s head. Tilting it back further with chin up he pinched the boy’s nose shut, with another swallow he put his mouth to Danny’s creating a seal which earned disgusted noises from the two teens. 

 

“How long has he been struggling to breath?!” Snapped Vlad via his duplicate only for the teens to shake their heads.

 

“Can you tell me when he entered the portal at least?” Tried Vlad, they were locking up with fear.

 

“The picture should have a timestamp.” Offered Tucker flinching as  the double locked on him. 

 

“ What picture?” Demanded Vlad, barely keeping himself from yelling.

 

“The one in Sam’s pocket.” Squeaked Tucker.

 

Vlad blinked again, a duplicate taking his place in CPR. Then he got to his feet and stormed up to Sam and held out his hand, moving his fingers when Sam hesitated, fear in her eyes. She pulled out the picture from her instant camera , showing it to Vlad.

It was Danny slipping into his hazmat suit, looking unsure as his eyes seemed to be directed over his shoulder at the camera, his foot over the portal’s threshold. The time stamp was 12:05, it was now 12:15…

 

“Why do you have this picture?” Whispered Vlad, not looking up at the teens as suspicions darkened his mind.

 

“Well you see Sam kinda of-”

 

“I dared him, he said it didn’t work, his parents had-” Began Sam only to jump back as a beam of pink energy blasted at her feet so that she was now against the wall with Tucker. 

 

“Are you telling me that Daniel is over there on the floor in shock because of a dare!?!” Snarled Vlad, pink energy arced from his blinding red eyes as his fangs were fully exposed and becoming more vicious looking..

 

“Umm-Yes?” Muttered Tuck, already raising his hands to shield himself.

 

“If I hadn’t arrived how long where you going to leave him on the floor?! He could be brain damaged, he still might die and you would have just stood there!?” Screamed Vlad as he opened his clenched fists, the gloves shaping to his claws and retracting.

 

The two teens flinched and Tucker grappled Sam like a lifeline as they stared at Vlad in horrified silence. Vlad could smell salt but he didn’t care if they were crying, they had changed Danny’s life forever. The boy may die and Vlad wasn’t losing another child.

 

“Do you have no idea what you’ve done!? Even if he survives...No, I’m not losing another one…” Started Vlad as tears came to his eyes as his mind went back to a hospital states away and years ago.

 

“Uh sir are you-”

 

“IF I LOSE HIM YOU’RE JOINING HIM!” Roared Vlad snapped from his trance as he made another copy to block the staircase before he turned to go back to Danny only to stop mid stride.

 

Danny was standing near a workbench, resting his weight on it. Vlad dismissed his duplicates next to the boy as he approached Danny, his mouth working into a smile as he was flooded with relief. 

 

“Dan-” Began Vlad only for his heart to drop into his stomach at the hatred in those illuminated green eyes.

 

“Get away from my friends.” Ordered Danny and Vlad stopped, looking at his god son with rare confusion.

 

“They hurt you, I can’t just let them leave.” Stated Vlad, he couldn’t, Maddie and Jack had to talk to them and then their parents. 

 

It must have come off more threatening than Vlad had intended because Danny lashed like a viper, a green blast striking Vlad in the chest. Vlad moved backwards a step as his breathing began irregular, some ribs were clearly cracked and...That continuing burning, eating into his chest like acid was new for a ghost attack but hauntingly familiar. Looking down Vlad noted his chest was covered in a large burn as if squirted with acid, the middle still deepening as green with red swirls began dripping. Vlad looked up in alarm, Danny’s right hand was glowing green but it was holding a silver gun, sleek and dangerous but harmless to humans but ghosts…Vlad let loose a breathless chuckle.

 

“Figures they upgraded their ecto guns with the portal incase…” Mused Vlad to end with a wet cough, a coy smile on his face as he looked at Danny who was clearly caught off guard by the amount of gore.

 

Danny backed up, gun still up as he slapped the portal door button so it opened behind him.

 

“Now leave before-before I shoot you again!” Tried Danny his voice breaking and Vlad could see the tears. 

 

Vlad hovered with his hands up, making his way to the portal, his eyes locking with Danny’s now neon green before he crossed.

 

“You have much to learn, hopefully I’ll be there to teach you.” Wished Vlad, a soft and mournful look on his face.

 

“I hope you’re not you snaggletooth smurf.” Threatened Danny as he motioned at the portal with the gun, his frame trembling now.

 

Vlad gave one last mournful look before he entered the portal, the doors slamming shut behind him. The one small blessing Vlad had was the acid eating away at his chest finally stopped in the ectoplasm rich atmosphere. Unhooking his cloak Vlad wrapped it around his grievous wound to hide it. Slowly Vlad began to make his way back home knowing a leyline travel would kill him as his heart stopped and his lungs stilled with it the end of a hissing noise. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad makes his way home and while tending to his wounds comes to some decisions then makes a call.

Vlad stumbled through his portal, slamming the button to close the door so the ghosts that had trailed the blood in the water like sharks couldn’t follow. Falling to his knees Vlad wrapped his cloak tighter around his still oozing chest before forcing himself up. It wasn’t the first time he’d come back from the zone injured and even as a ghost his head didn’t spin, thus the mirror, chair and first aid kit nearby. Sitting down Vlad undid the makeshift bandage, the cloak turning to smoke to return to him. Vlad felt his stomach flip at the sight before him.

 

The blast had hit him dead in the chest and had eaten away to the point his sternum and the convergence of the ribs were visible, noticeably eroded with a crack in the middle. His burned heart seemed dangerously close to bursting at the ventricles, and there was a splattering of small holes in his right lung. A shudder ran through Vlad as he saw the red light of his core peeking from under his heart. The burn extended up to his jugular notch and past the true ribs to meet the top of his incision scar. The width was just short of his nipples.

 

“I need to talk to Maddie about the lethality of the weapons again…” Hissed Vlad as he struggled to his feet.

 

He made it to the case of poltergeists which were swirled into a panicked frenzy by the smell of his ectoplasm. Whether it was instinctual or repressed memories of prior feedings Vlad didn’t care as he opened the case. A growl kept them from rushing out as he grabbed the largest, leaning against the container as he shut the door.

 

The little blob was chattering in nervousness which was soothed as Vlad stroked it with his thumb as he pushed off the cage. Heading back to the chair Vlad flopped down, moving to completely block the other’s view. It’s shiny solid red eyes met his dulling with a confused look, why was it getting attention when it’s guardian was injured?

 

“Still.” Commanded Vlad as his eyes flashed, the blob fell limp onto his palm.

 

Vlad wasted no time bringing the creature to his mouth, his fangs sliced into the jello like hide causing a shudder. There was no hesitation from Vlad as he fully embedded his fangs, it would only add to the suffering to be slow. Ectoplasm leaked into his mouth, buzzing, tasting of citrus and Vlad greedily gulped it down. He could feel the itchy warmth of his flesh knitting back together and after the third gulp Vlad removed his mouth from the blob. Gloved fingers wiped at the still oozing fluid and wiped it over his pulsing core to add some more benefit.  The blob was still obedient despite looking like a deflating balloon. Vlad looked into its eyes and gave another command:

 

“Forget”

 

Those little eyes glazed and Vlad stood up taking the drained and dull creature to a small container, ghost proof and hooked up to the main electricity. He placed the blob inside, shut the case and flicked a switch after imputing a few numbers. Thankfully the creature could still float as the interior buzzed with electricity.

 

“You’ll be able to rejoin your fellows in a day or two little one.” Soothed Vlad before returning to the mirror, forgetting the container was soundproof.

 

The bone of his cracked sternum was still exposed but the muscle had regrown, covering the organs while the edges had significantly retracted. Ectoplasm and blood still oozed from the wound but not alarmingly. Vlad summoned a copy who began to treat his wounds as Vlad pondered this situation:

 

“If I turn human my beating heart will cause me to bleed out  so stuck as Plasmius for a couple of days. Then a couple of weeks until I’m fully healed. I can do my work via the computer but I’ll have to skip dinner tomorrow. I can’t even remember the last time I did that, Jack will be so disappointed.”

 

Vlad knew Jack and Maddie didn’t care what form he was in but they had agreed not to tell the kids until they were old enough to be trusted. They had all bent that rule in different ways. When Jazz and Danny were young enough to believe in magic, where people would take what they said with a pinch of salt and imaginary friends existed Vlad told stories. He never used books, his powers taking the form of fables, fairy tales and legends, moving with his words like stringless puppets to bring the tale to life. That had stopped when Jazz was 7. Jack told his own stories, exaggerated retellings of the trio’s paranormal exploits with thier ghost ally, Plasmius. It certainly made things harder for Vlad when he thought about revealing his secret when they would have such high expectations. That Maddie had told the kids so much about ghost anatomy would only make Vlad seem more alien to them.

 

Now Vlad deeply regretted dragging his feet about telling his god-children. Danny had first seen his ghost form while Vlad was screaming at his friends after a near death experience. That Danny had shot him, especially so severely, only spoke to how afraid the boy had been. Certainly Danny had seen the wound and to find out who he had hurt would be distressing. However, Vlad couldn’t stand idly by as Danny floundered with his new powers, the boy had a core and his hands had charged along with the glow, there was no denying it.

 

This needed to be handled delicately and not when Vlad had a huge wound on his chest. He’d watch from afar until the shock of the accident and his presence had settled. In the meantime Vlad would say nothing to Jack and Maddie, they worried enough as is. Also this was Danny’s secret, not his, and telling it would only make Danny resent him when they would be on thin ice already.

 

Vlad twirled his wrist and in a poof of pink a cellphone appeared, an older model with a good battery.  Jack would worry either way but the longer he waited to excuse himself from Sunday dinner the more concerned his longtime friend would be. Turning on speaker phone, it was easier to dismiss the static echo of his ghost voice, Vlad dialed the beloved number. After three rings there was an answer:

 

“Vladdie!”

 

“Jack, you sound breathless, I hope you didn’t run from the lab.” Noted Vlad with slight concern though Jack’s enthusiasm was always amusing.

 

“I’ve been down there...You won’t believe it Vlad!”

 

“Jack I regularly become a specter who’s vitals vary between athletic and dead, there is little I deem pure fantasy.”  Assured Vlad with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Well remember how I called you yesterday saying  the portal didn’t turn on?” Asked Jack, his tone cheerful though Vlad could feel his core clench with dread.

 

“Of course I remember Jack, we arranged for me to take a day to help you and Maddie troubleshoot the issue. I take it there has been a new development?” Feigned Vlad with an eyebrow twitch.

 

“Danny got it working!” Boasted Jack with a father’s pride.

 

Vlad’s eyes widened with shock, how had the boy lied his way out of admitting being zapped? If Danny had told the truth Jack would have called him. Jack wouldn’t be excited, he’d be frightened like Vlad had been, he’d be pleading for Vlad to come to the house. They’d be discussing Vlad’s behavior and how best for him to approach Danny because Vlad was the only one who could truly understand.

 

“How did Daniel accomplish that?” Managed Vlad, the confusion in his voice sincere.

 

“He found the on switch inside,  the one I put incase the exterior trigger didn’t work. You were supposed to use it but Danny went inside because his friends were interested. It wasn’t intentional but he ran as soon as he heard the machinery whirling up so he’s not...you’re still one of a kind V-Man.” Explained Jack, his enthusiasm dampening with the last sentence.

 

“Daniel has always been a fast one...I trust you had quite the talk with him and his cohorts concerning lab safety?” Inquired Vlad as his eyes glowed with frustration.

 

“Of course! Or rather Maddie did while I nodded...We didn’t have to say much, poor kids looked terrified and Danny is refusing to enter the lab. He threw down my pre-dinner fudge instead of coming down the stairs...You’ve always been better with calming him down so could you come earlier in the day tomorrow? I don’t want him to be afraid in his own home.” Expressed Jack, his tone was concerned and somber.

 

Vlad lowered the phone slightly as he struggled not to bit his lip. Jack had a point, between Jack’s goof and Maddie’s logic Danny didn’t enjoy sharing things with them. There had been more than a few times the boy had skyped him to talk about things, bullies, grades and the like. A forced sigh came from Vlad before he raised the phone.

 

“Unfortunately that is the reason I called, I can’t make it to dinner tomorrow. I-” Began Vlad only to cry out in pain as something jumped into his lap, nearly knocking him from his seat if not for  his duplicate’s efforts.

 

Vlad ignored Jack’s questions about the noise and looked down at his lap. Two glowing yellow eyes were looking up at him from a fluffy,white face framed by whiskers. There was a uncertain meow from the wispy cat before she rubbed against Vlad’s stomach. Vlad scratched her chin with a smile causing her to start purring.

 

“My apologies Jack, Seline surprised me.” Soothed Vlad only to hear a sigh from Jack.

 

“V-Man, that wasn’t surprise and your voice is warped over the phone...Why are you stuck in ghost form?” Questioned Jack with a stern tone as it usually meant Vlad was horribly injured or poisoned.

 

“Let’s just say it’s in my best interest not to have a beating heart for a few days after a run in with a confused young ghost.” Admitted Vlad as he kept petting Seline who was now laying on his lap.

 

“Vlad you know we don’t care what form you’re in. Also the kids are teenagers now, I think we can trust them to not brag about their Uncle Vladdie being a badass. They don’t flaunt that you’re rich. So why not come over anyways? ” Reasoned Jack with some hope in his voice.

 

“Jack it’s not like I can take my jet like this and I’m not in good enough health to travel the Ghost Zone. I’ll skype Daniel and Jasmine when I can resume human form but for now just tell the kids I have the flu. I’ll talk to you later old friend.” Replied Vlad with a defeated tone.

 

“Ok V-Man, take care of yourself and see ya soon.” Wished Jack and with that Vlad ended the call.

 

Vlad hissed as his duplicate finished tightening the bandages before it disappeared. With careful movements Vlad stood up with Seline in his arms. Thankfully as a ghost the cat weighed only a couple of pounds. Vlad smiled down at her as his hands arced with energy barely more then static which turned into little pink balls. A chuckle came from Vlad as Selina tried to catch them. When he stopped Selina gave him a look of annoyance for stopping the treats.

 

“Too much and you’ll end up zapping me in my sleep.” Chided Vlad before turning intangible, Selina following suit as Vlad went through the ceiling.

 

Once in Vlad’s bedroom the two became tangible, Selina jumping from Vlad’s arms to make her way to the bed. The room was large with a canopy bed, walk in closet and master bath attached. It had a hardwood floor with Packer green walls while the hardware of the furniture was gold. At the curtained bay window was a seat large enough to lounge on for a doze in the sunlight.  In that seat were drawers, one filled with his favorite books, well worn from repeated readings while the other drawer had some photo albums. This was his sanctuary, business, including newspapers, were kept in his study. With a fanged yawn Vlad made his way to his California king bed. Sitting on the edge he took off his gloves so they exposed long and lethal claws. With a thought the ruined remains of the top of his suit disappeared. Before he laid down Vlad looked at his nightstand, along with a lamp there were a few photos, mostly the Fentons and himself yet one stood out.

 

It was an older photo of a young woman smiling at the camera with a desert sky in the background. She looked to be in her early thirties with soft brown eyes like chocolate, with skin of chestnut and hair like a raven’s winged, Wynonna. With rounded features she looked soft and gentle in her faded overalls and green striped sweater though the combat boots hinted at her strength. Wynonna had to be tough and adaptable to be in her field, an archaeologist in North America. Their relationship had been a roller coaster, Vlad more a passenger then a designer but after eight years alone following the divorce he was lonely. Vlad gently ran his fingers on the glass as if caressing the face, mindful of his claws with regret in his eyes as they focused on the wedding band on the woman’s hand.

 

“I wonder if I had saved him like I did Daniel today if we’d still be together, Wynonna. ” Whispered Vlad before he set the picture frame down.

 

With a sigh Vlad laid on his bed and rolled away from the nightstand as Seline came to rest by his side. Even with him in Plasmius form and the cat it was far too empty. A clawed hand stroked the plush fur as tears burned in red eyes, it had certainly been a long day with some old wounds being opened with new created. It would be a long time before he’d begin to doze to escape the pain.

  
  
  
  



	4. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month Vlad can no longer stand idly by as Danny begins to make serious mistakes. Getting on his jet Vlad hopes he can set Danny right.

Between his wound healing and catching up on work Vlad had to cancel Sunday dinner three more times. It was almost physically painful to be away from the Fentons for so long though seeing Jack trying to learn how to use Skype had been hilarious. Though communicating with them wasn’t the only thing Vlad was using his electronics for. The cameras were constantly on in the lab and to Vlad’s exasperation Jack either didn’t lock the portal doors or outright left them open. Amity Park did have some natural portals so ghost sightings weren’t unheard of but the reports in chat rooms and blogs had spiked. The most sighted ghost? A teenager with snow white hair, glowing green eyes who could disappear and fly. 

 

That was troubling, what was more so was the footage in the lab showing Danny actively fighting with and returning ghosts to the zone. The boy’s powers had developed near instantaneously but he lacked the skill to control them around humans, from the reports of broken school supplies to Jazz expressing worry about a developing neurological condition due to a newfound “clumsiness”. To know Danny was relying on that unstable grip in the heat of battle made Vlad sicker than when he forgot his Reglan. 

 

He could stop all this, go to Jack and Maddie to tell them, Danny cleary was hiding his ghost half from them. That made Vlad pause, he knew his friends were still...passionate in their study of ghosts but surely not enough to make Danny fear them? Then again fear was often irrational and the boy was a teenager, a stressful time of self discovery. Vlad counted his lucky stars he hadn’t had to deal with becoming half ghost and puberty at the same time. Also it didn’t sit right with Vlad to basically “out” Danny to his parents. Besides losing all of Danny’s trust in him it was something Vlad could relate too on more than just the obvious. Vlad would have made the life of anyone a living hell in his youth if they outed him as bisexual especially while he was under his father’s roof.

 

So the obvious was Vlad had to convince Danny to tell his parents himself, but how? He’d have to admit to being half ghost himself and Danny would want proof. Unfortunately that proof would reveal him to the ghost that had threatened Danny’s friends into tears and kept them contained in the lab...Might have broken a few laws with that actually but semantics for a person such as himself, family came first after all.

Yet today Vlad knew things had changed not  just with Danny but with the very dynamics of the real world and the ghost zone. The power and utter disregard for secrecy displayed by “Lunch Lady” as Danny and his cohorts had deemed her was unprecedented in modern history. 

 

“Fudging witch is going to get the GIW to lock onto Amity Park as ground zero...if Jack doesn’t first! ” Snarled Vlad as his hands gripped the control panel as he saw Jack seemingly fishing in the portal. 

 

Vlad’s hand hovered over a button that would allow him to broadcast in the lab only for Jack to hand the pole to Danny for something big to take the bait. Navy eyes went wide as a ghost dragon stepped out of the portal with a golden necklace around it’s thick neck  and seized Danny. Heart and core pounded as Danny demonstrated abilities and skill that had taken him several months to almost a year to develop. Vlad didn’t know when his fingers ended up in his hair just that there was pain before he was flooded relief as Jack returned to the lab. Yet he still remembered that amulet and it wasn’t on the floor…

 

“Oh butter biscuits! It’s in his blasted backpack!” Yelled Vlad and he immediately took out his phone. 

 

“Greetings Mr. Masters, what can I do for you?” Spoke a voice as sweet as honey yet hid cunning in all things office related including politics.

 

“Angelia clear my calendar for the next week, a family emergency has come up and my presence is needed immediately. I’ll text you the details to tell the board later. Arrange for Havelok to have my jet ready and Pennyworth ready in 10 with the limo. “ Directed Vlad in a cold calm that left no room for debate.

 

“Sure thing Mr.Masters. Send my well wishes.” Assured Angelia and with that Vlad hung up his phone knowing she could handle the request with ease.

 

Vlad flew to his room and grabbed his emergency suitcase before snapping his fingers. Seline came from her sunning spot by the window and jumped onto his shoulders before draping herself. With an energy ball treat and a whistle her glow disappeared and her form lost it’s wispy nature. The limo pulled up just as Vlad got to the door and like always Pennyworth would raise a brow at the lack of white cat hair on his black suit and Vlad would just give a sly smile. 

 

The limo ride was uneventful though neither the smooth sounds of jazz music nor the beauty of classical music settled his nerves. Once at the private airport Vlad said nothing to Pennyworth besides toss him a thick bundle of twenties. Havelok was waiting outside the private jet, well kept but modest in size and color so as not to stand out, Vlad liked his privacy. Vlad held up a hand to silence the old british pilot, his expression stern as he motioned to the door. 

 

The interior was a tasteful mix of blacks and whites with red accents. Vlad conducted business here often, people tended to be easier to persuade when thousands of feet in the air with a bit of “turbulence”. There were four luxury black seats in the back by a small but comfortable bathroom complete with a shower. Near the cockpit was a black counter with cabinets above it and all the appliances needed to cook. A lush black curled couch sat upon the plush red rug with a with a black table within the curve. Vlad didn’t bother with the couch, taking a window seat with Selina jumping onto the seat next to them. Towards the end of his flight Vlad pulled out his phone to call Fenton Works. 

 

“ Hey V-Man.” Spoke a very subdued Jack.

 

“Hello old friend, you sound under the weather. Is everything ok?” Inquired Vlad with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, just got a killer of a headache, feels like my damn head is splitting and the last few hours are a bit of a blur.” Groaned Jack which sent off alarm bells for Vlad.

 

“Jack what’s the last thing you remember clearly?” Asked Vlad, his tone serious but soft enough not to worry Jack.

 

“Danny was trying to tell me something, I was a bit cross because nothing was biting on the Fenton Ghost Fisher, he must have let me be after that. Somehow I agreed to chaperone the school dance tonight. Maddie’s looking through my ties now.” Recalled Jack as if he’d blacked out drinking.

 

Vlad felt his eyes flash red, Danny had no idea what possession could do to people and he’d taken over his own father. Oh he was going to chew that boy out but first:

 

“ Jack I have some matters to attend to in Amity Park, I won’t bore you with the details but I’ll be in town for the next week. I haven’t seen you and the family in over a month so I was wondering if-”

 

“Of course you can stay with us Vladdie, I’ll go set up the guest room!” Interrupted Jack, more of his normal pep in his voice.

 

“You are always hospitable, now do take some aspirin before you begin. Daniel can set up the room if need be. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“Looking forward to it.” 

 

With that the phone clicked and Vlad was able to think upon this new information. Danny’s behavior was getting dangerous, in both morality and consequence. Possession was no game from headaches and memory loss to the body rejecting the presence like a transplanted organ. If one forced the individual to commit acts they would never approve of it could lead to stroke, aneurysm or insanity. Vlad had to step in before Danny did something that couldn’t be amended.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Covert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a last minute chaperone Vlad works to diffuse an escalating situation while laying the ground work for Plasmius to be seen as an ally.

When Vlad arrived at Fenton Works Jack and Maddie where just coming down the steps. Always in their hazmat suits even to chaperone a dance, Vlad stopped his chuckle as their eyes fell on him. Jack looked pleased to see him as always while Maddie was more hesitant as the met on the sidewalk.

 

“Vlad it’s wonderful to see you given the last month but I’m afraid you’ll have the house to yourself tonight, Jack volunteered us to chaperone the school dance. It’s Danny’s first and he has a date, he is growing up so fast.” Explained Maddie as she gave Vlad a sheepish look, Vlad was alone more then she liked.  

 

“Oh Maddie I’d rather join you and Jack. A school dance can never have enough chaperones and I am already dressed for the occasion. I would be loathe to miss our little badger’s first dance when there are only so many firsts left. “ Persuaded Vlad as Seline ran to and through the front door.

 

“I’m not sure-”

 

“More the merrier V-Man! “ Boomed Jack as he pulled Vlad into a half hug.

 

“My sentiments exactly. Don’t worry Maddie, just introduce me to the teacher in charge and I’m sure we’ll come to an agreement, I am Daniel’s godfather not just some stranger.” Assured Vlad and with a simple nod from Maddie his proposal was accepted.  

 

After a short but intense drive in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle the trio arrived at Casper High.  Lancer was more than a little surprised to see the esteemed Vlad Masters was offering his services as a chaperone for his godson despite Vlad being an emergency contact. Money didn’t even need to be exchanged. While Jack and Maddie mingled with the crowd Vlad leaned against the wall by the punch table, oh the memories of his own dances and the spiked punch. Similar feats were surely why the punch was already in glasses.  He was nibbling on a small plate of various cheese cubes when he caught sight of Danny approaching the table. The boy’s eyes widened and a grin came to his previously nervous face. 

 

“Uncle Vlad what are you doing here?” Questioned Danny with pleasant confusion.

 

“Your dance happened to coincide with some business in town, I’m staying for the week. I hear you have a date?” Explained Vlad before having another cheese cube.

 

Danny’s smile weakened as he motioned to Paulina with a thumb over his shoulder. Vlad’s eyes followed only for his eyebrow to twitch as he saw the girl, clearly a shallow and cheap child but what really caught his attention was the amulet around her neck. 

 

“Ah, a wonderful color combination, gold and green,  but that necklace clashes with her outfit. A shame no one has the decency to let her know she is making a mistake at such a popular event. Your peers will have a field day in the comments on her photos. “ Expressed Vlad, not looking at Danny who was now looking rather uncomfortable.

 

“Well the thing is I kind of gave Paulina that amulet when I asked her to the dance.” Admitted Danny which earned him Vlad’s full attention.

 

“Daniel a woman’s attention can be bought but not her heart...The gold looks real, how did you manage to acquire such a trinket?” Inquired Vlad with a brow raised.

 

“I um, I found it.” Confessed Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“We raised you better then “finders keepers”, such a clearly expensive item must be sorely missed...Tell Paulina you found an ad on the internet about a missing necklace, say there is a $ 1000 reward which you will spilt. I’ll insure the necklace reaches its owner and give you the “reward money” tomorrow...Take some punch to soften the blow.” Offered Vlad which made Danny’s eyebrows jump in surprise. 

 

Vlad simply rolled his eyes with a smile and gestured Danny away after he grabbed the two punch glasses. Unfortunately Vlad soon realized Daniel didn’t do well under pressure as his ears picked up the conversation.

 

“ Paulina, I was thinking... That amulet-- “ Began Danny, already starting to crumble as he handled Paulina her drink.

 

“Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. “ Gushed Paulina as her free hand went to the stone.

 

Danny could feel his mouth going dry, Vlad’s suggestion now a blank other then it hadn’t been his to give.

 

“Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because... It belongs to Sam! “ Blurted Danny as he saw Sam and Tucker.

 

The face palm Vlad did was nearly audible above the music but he still heard breaking glass. He removed his hand to see punch and shards of glass at the girl’s feet. 

 

“Uh... But I want to make it up to you. I'll get you something else. Something...more special. “ Offered Danny as he gave his fuming date his glass.

 

At that moment Mr. Lancer walked up to Jack and Maddie. The teacher was concerned about Danny, forgetting to eat didn’t explain all the dropped beakers,clumsiness, lateness to class or frequent bathroom breaks. That Danny was starting to drift off  when he had been attentive per haps frustrated at times, in class before was worrisome. None of things were good on their own, all together...well Mr. Lancer found the few rare chronically ill students he had taught tended to give up on school thinking they didn’t have a future. He hoped the Fentons would have notified the school even if Danny was just being tested for...However, prior encounters proved the couple to focus more on the present and on the bright side of things.

 

“Mr. Fenton! About our conversation the other day concerning Danny...” Started Mr. Lancer only to frown as he noted Jack’s confusion.

 

From Vlad’s perspective several things happened in quick session , Danny was distressed and dismissed himself for more punch before disappearing. Then Jack went rigid and his eyes green as he turned his full attention to Mr. Lancer.

 

“Yes! Danny, what a fine boy he is! Ha! Yes, as his father, I get that all the time.” Spoke Jack’s mouth but Vlad heard Danny’s voice overlapping it.

 

Maddie noticed something was off too, besides the fact that the response didn’t fit the question that wasn’t how Jack talked. Jack’s laughs were full, genuine and never nervous. 

 

“Jack, you sound kind of strange.” Noted Maddie with concern as she looked closer at Jack.

 

“Oh, must be something I ate... Hey! How 'bout I get us some punch? “ Offered Danny though his father’s mouth before rushing off leaving Maddie outright worried.

 

Vlad watched as Danny guided Jack through throngs of students to his friends, slightly amused at how bad of an actor the boy was. Pushing off the wall he was at Jack’s side just as Danny left. Jack was confused and looked at Vlad for answers.

 

“Let’s get you off the dance floor, you don’t look well.” Guided Vlad and soon he had the now dizzy and pained Jack on a chair by the wall.

 

“I’ll go see if one of the teachers has aspirin and knab you some punch to wash it down.” Expressed Vlad and Jack nodded in acknowledgment.

 

Vlad walked away, going invisible as he left a human duplicate to do as he intended for Jack. He barely made it to the hallway when red smoke left his mouth just as the sound of crumbling drywall and screeching steel assaulted his ears from the girl’s bathroom. Black rings split as his waist as he became visible as Plasmius. Not bothering with the bathroom he flew through the ceiling and to find a huge hole in the roof. Movement caught his attention and Vlad saw Danny being beaten around by the ghost dragon as it tore through the bleachers. His fanged jaw dropped as Danny flung the dragon away before flying back to the school. In his mind’s eye his duplicate watched as Jack got up to confront Mr. Lancer, a glare in his eyes as Danny once again took over his father. 

 

‘That boy is going to get such a tongue lashing but first I have an artifact to retrieve.’ Though Vlad as he flew straight for the ghost dragon still recovering from the rough landing.

 

She never got the chance as Vlad hovered before her so she had to get through him to be in the air. With a deep roar, a crackle and a hint of smoke a blast of flame rushed at Vlad. He dodged one, two and the last he put up a shield of solid pink energy to block. Obscured by the flame Vlad pushed forward so he was inches from the dagger fanged jaws which caused the beast to pull back in reflex with a blink.

 

With a flick of his wrist a glowing pink chain appeared in Vlad’s hands and before the dragon could let loose another blast of flame Vlad was behind her massive head. Looping the chain around her muzzle then tied behind the horns so it couldn’t be clawed off. That didn’t stop the dragon from trying and Vlad took the opportunity. His hands grasped the amulet’s chain and he planted his feet on the winged shoulders. The dragon began bucking and Vlad struggled to not be thrown off. Undoing the clasp was proving too difficult so with a bit of focus he phased off the amulet and was thrown to land roughly on the ground nearby. 

 

Shaking his head to clear it Vlad’s eyes landed on the dragon as it reverted back to the human the amulet had taken as it’s host. Vlad raised a brow, it was Sam, how had she gotten the amulet from Paulina? Pushing himself to his feet Vlad brushed off his suit as Sam rose to her elbows and pushed up into a kneel, holding her head in her hands. The dazed look left her eyes as she caught Vlad out of the corner of her vision.

 

“What are you doing here?! Didn’t you get the message when Danny shot you?” Snapped Sam as she tried to push herself into a crouch only to fall back to her knees.

 

“Taking the beast from the beauty though I appear to have missed some.” Stated Vlad as he looked from the amulet to her with a deadpan expression.

 

Sam kept scowling but it lessened as Vlad let her get up until rage  became frustration. This ghost had screamed and threatened Tucker and herself. In a way he had kidnapped them by not letting them leave. However, he had seemed to care about Danny enough to perform CPR. He hadn’t retalited when shot and now had saved her from a cursed amulet with seemingly no injury to herself. 

 

“You’re giving me some very mixed messages, so are you a bad guy or a good guy?” Questioned Sam which got a raised eyebrow from Vlad.

 

“As a girl who dresses in black and embraces darkness I would expect you to know things are rarely so clear cut. For the record I don’t mean you or your friends any harm, not even in the lab. I was just-”

 

“Upset. I guess I can understand that, Danny wasn’t responding and...Did you know what had happened to him?” Inquired Sam as she looked Vlad dead in the eyes.

 

“In a sense, his powers are progressing and spreading quicker then I expected. He’s on his way now, tell him Plasmius sends his regards.” Replied Vlad and with that he disappeared in a poof of pink smoke , amulet still in hand.

 

“Sam!” Called Danny as he landed next to her, his rings soon leaving him as Fenton as he steadied her.

 

“Are you alright? My ghost sense went off but-” Began Danny, noting the amulet was no longer around Sam’s neck.

 

“Yeah, it seems you’re not alone with the hero thing, he took the amulet though.” Answered Sam as she looked at Danny.

 

“Really? Who?” Questioned Danny, his parents were still back at the party with Vlad and he hadn’t met a friendly ghost.

 

“The first one we met, seems he was just really scared you wouldn’t make it. He told me to say “Plasmius sends his regards”, seems a weird way to tell us his name...Danny?”  Spoke Sam her voice going from confused to concerned as Danny looked like he had been slapped, she shook his shoulder roughly.

 

“Sorry, it’s just I know that name. Dad said a ghost aided him and Mom in their early years with the paranormal. I thought he was just a character my Dad made up to keep our interest in his stories. They said he went to the Ghost Zone when Jazz was born because they needed to focus on raising her...Why would he return now?” Revealed Danny, his eyes followed Sam’s to where she had last seen Plasmius.

 

After the dance ended and the kids had their slow dance they returned to their respective homes. Vlad helped Maddie tuck Jack in after giving him some aspirin and a cold compress for his head. On the way to the guest room Vlad stopped outside of Danny’s room, the teen was writing in a notebook. Vlad could see from here it was vague statements about what he assumed was him. 

 

“An eventful day worth memorizing. I noticed you ended the dance with a different girl then you came with.” Spoke Vlad as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Yeah, Paulina didn’t like that I wanted the necklace back, I um turned that into Mr. Lancer, I found it around school so...I had a fun time with Sam though.” Answered Danny and Vlad had to blink to avoid rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m sure it will find it’s proper owner soon. You did look like you enjoyed that slow dance with her. May I ask why you didn’t take her in the first place?” Inquired Vlad, honestly curious and a small smile came to his lips as Danny bushed.

 

“I didn’t know Sam wanted to go until after I asked Paulina and she’s one of my best friends. So I didn’t want to make it awkward incase she thought it was a “date date”“ Explained Danny rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes looked away from Vlad.

 

“Well in that case things worked out beautifully. Be sure to get some sleep, we have to make up for lost time tomorrow.” Reminded Vlad, he had a whole month of spoiling to make up for.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll see you in the morning.” Replied Danny as he shut his notebook and stood up 

 

“Goodnight Little Badger.” Wished Vlad as he had since Danny was a infant.

 

“‘Night Uncle Vlad.” Responded Danny before he started getting ready for bed.

 

With that Vlad went to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Seline watched him with interest as he clicked open his suitcase resting on the bed. Reaching into his blazer Vlad pulled out the amulet, a grin on his face as he marveled at how the surface caught the light. To most men the value was in the gold and large emerald, or perhaps the age, for Vlad it could be a tool. Something told him the chain was not a fixed length and he could feel the entrancing enchantment tempting him to put it on.

 

“Perhaps in due time but for now I won’t risk my mind.” Refused Vlad before burying it amongst his luggage, it would go in his vault at the castle later.

  
  
  



	6. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad gets more involved in Danny's life as he sets claim to Amity Park and faces down an old ally while a secret comes out.

“Vlad, I need your help.”

 

Vlad raised a brow at the request, Maddie rarely admitted she couldn’t handle something. Yet now,over the phone, she was asking for his aid. It wasn’t like he would reject her plea but usually she had Jack ask for such things. That she was calling his office spoke of the dire straits. 

 

“My dear Maddie what is the problem?” Inquired Vlad with sincere concern as he turned the back of his chair to face the door.

 

“Mr. Lancer called, Danny is getting a “D” in biology and I’m getting other teachers calling me about their classes too. Not just about grades but sleeping in class too...I think Danny’s not getting enough sleep at night because he’s scared of the portal and ghosts that might be coming through it. He’s been shying away from the lab and our inventions since the portal was activated a month and half ago...Vlad he wants to be an astronaut but with the grades he’s getting now...” Explained Maddie, trailing off, she didn’t want Danny’s dream to die before it even had a chance.

 

“I can get him the finest tutors but I have a feeling you have something else in mind?” Ventured Vlad beginning to think she was asking for Plasmius not Masters.

 

“Yes, Vlad he needs to know he’s safe in his own home and you know how teenangers start to question thier parents...I want you to come stay with us, until Jack and I can get the portal more secure. Which might require...unusual help especially with the breaches. Jack and I can’t deal with ghosts like you and if Danny sees less of them I think he’ll sleep better.”Explained Maddie with the desperation now clear in her tone.

 

It had been roughly a half a month since the incident with the cursed amulet, now tucked away in his vault. Vlad had used the opportunity to start talks with Axion Labs while spoiling his godchildren at the boardwalk, enjoying a nice night at a sports bar with Jack and helping Maddie calibrate some inventions. It was troubling how much being half-ghost was taking up Danny’s life and in a way it was the portal, only the boy was feeling guilt instead of fear. The thought of staying an extended amount of time with the Fentons in a refurbished firehouse wasn’t a bad one. Though that Maddie wanted him to tangle with ghosts nightly was not. Vlad prefered to talk out problems first, perhaps stake a claim, but ghosts weren’t going to agree to ignore a stable doorway into this world. 

 

“I’ll have to make some arrangements but I do most of my work over my laptop as is. Tell Jack I’m coming but let me surprise Jasmine and Daniel, I’ll be there tomorrow.” Acquiesced Vlad, he’d miss his bed and privacy but he couldn’t ignore his family.

 

“I’ll have some chicken quesadillas and mexican rice prepared for dinner...Thank you Vlad.” Expressed Maddie, Vlad was a shrewd businessman, a ruthless fighter but he lived for his family. 

 

“My dear if you keep making cheese dishes I’ll have to thank you. I will call when my plane lands in Amity Park tomorrow and I promise Daniel will be able to focus on his school work again. “ 

 

With that Vlad hung up the phone and looked around his office with a sigh as he turned the chair around. His presence would be sorely missed but the company would at least stay maintained at its current success. A frightened scream reached his ears and there was a smirk on Vlad’s face as Seline phased through the wall to jump on top of his desk.

 

“Another slacker scared straight.”  Praised Vlad as he scratched between his cunning cat’s ears, 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time Vlad arrived at Fenton Works it was dark outside and for the uptenth time a puff of red smoke escaped his jaws as he knocked on the door. There was no answer and instead of bothering with a key Vlad phased his hand through the door and turned the knob. He walked through the now unlocked door with Selina draped across his shoulders. With just a slight effort Vlad detected four heartbeats in the living room and heard a strange woman talking:

 

“A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?”

 

“Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and--” Began Jack.

 

“Dad, put that thing away! She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world. “ Cut in Jazz and in a way she was right, ectoplasm was a relatively new form of energy still being developed.

 

“Connie, my primary focus these days is ghost hunting . ” Stated Maddie with confidence.

 

“Um, forgive me. Did you say ghost hunting? “ Inquired Connie and Vlad gave a chuckle at her confusion, the woman had clearly not done any background checking.

 

Hearing Jazz’s sigh Vlad shook his head as he took a step forward to go help the embarrassed girl only to stop as the door behind him opened. In walked Danny, Tucker and Sam, strolling past Vlad into the living room. Vlad noted the strayed hairs, the slumped posture and the slight wobble in Danny’s stance. The boy was the picture of exhaustion and Vlad wasn’t the only one to notice.

 

“Danny, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research. “ Scolded Maddie.

 

“Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone....We'll be in my room. “ Defended Danny, looking uneasy as the ghost gabber repeated his last sentence.

 

“Give me that!” Snapped Jazz as she swiped the ghost gabber from her father and placed it under a pillow.

 

“Now where were we?” Guided Jazz with a strained smile.

 

“Jasmine I believe this is an interview for your mother. Why don’t you and Jack go prepare dinner?” Suggested Vlad as he made his presence known which made the trio on the stairs pause to Vlad’s relief, he could sense something up there.

 

“Daniel how about you and your friends help as well? One should have a fine meal prepared for guests and you have at least two here. We can talk about the research the three of you are doing.” Guided Vlad with a smile but a firmness in his voice that left no debate.

 

The three teens came down the stairs, grumbling but obeying and with a look Jack ushered Jazz to the kitchen as well, the man knew Vlad had a point. Vlad flashed a smile at Connie who was looking at him with shock.

 

“Vlad Masters? This is unexpected.” Fumbled Connie as she went for her recorder.

 

“Hardly, the Fentons are dear friends of mine since college. I trust their judgement, especially in a field as unexplored as ectoplasmic research and applications, or “ghost hunting” to relate to the masses. Now please excuse me, I have had a long flight and I would like to unpack.” Explained Vlad and with that he went for the stairs, the interview restarting behind him with Connie much more respectful about Maddie’s talk of ghosts.

 

Vlad threw his bag on his bed and Selina jumped from his shoulders as Vlad shifted to Plasmius. Someone was lying in wait for Danny in his very room and Vlad had his fangs bared as he opened the door.

 

“Hello Ghost Chi-” Began Skulker only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Plasmius.

 

“Let’s continue this chat behind closed doors.” Rumbled Vlad as he pushed Skulker into the darkness and shut the door behind them.

 

“Plasmius we have our own hunts, me with my collection and you for sustenance. I began my hunt for the Ghost Child first so he is-”

 

“Mine!” Snarled Vlad as he grabbed the front of Skulker’s tank and pulled him close, lengthening fangs gleaming and eyes glowing.

 

There was a flash of fear on Skulker’s face but it was soon replaced with anger as he pushed Vlad away.

 

“I agreed not to hunt you and we’ve exchanged goods and services for a long time but this isn’t your territory, it’s mine.” Growled Skulker, his teeth bared and hair flaming higher and hotter.

 

“Fool you own nothing but your island. This home and the residents inside are under my protection. You know where the door is, do I need to walk you out?” Threatened Vlad, his gloves forming to his claws ready to retract.

 

“I won’t be denied my prey!” Declared Skulker as he shot  ectoplasm at Vlad’s eyes. 

 

Vlad clawed at the gooey blindfold with one hand as his other let loose a blast that hit Skulker square in the chest. The hunter didn’t have a chance to get up as Vlad lunged at him, taking them both through the floor into the basement, the concrete cracking as a now solid Skulker impacted. The ectoplasm blinding Vlad burned away as his gloves retraced to free the edges of his claws. They embedded in the throat of the exo suit and ripped up as Vlad went for the hatch.  A boot collided with Vlad’s stomach, throwing him behind Skulker as the hunter did a backwards flip to get to his feet. 

 

Vlad whirled around just as Skulker punched him hard in the jaw. With a kick and a yelp Skulker was on his knees grasping between his legs. He looked up at Vlad who was smirking down at him.

 

“You had Technus put pain sensors in your suit?” Mocked Vlad with a raised brow.

 

“A hunt is not exciting without danger.” Huffed Skulker with a pained smile.

 

“This hunt will be your last unless you heed my words,the Ghost Boy is mine.” Hissed Vlad as he grabbed Skulker by his belt.

 

“I’m not anyone’s!” Declared a voice all too familiar and Vlad looked up to find Danny in his ghost form floating by the stairs, Tucker and Sam behind him.

 

Vlad noticed the look in Skulker’s eyes too late as the hunter called over his shoulder:

 

“I collect and keep ghosts while he drains them dry...Who would you rather go with Ghost Child?” 

 

Vlad caught the horrified look in Danny’s eyes moments before a green blast hit him square in the face. Blinded and dazed Vlad released his hold and staggered back to fall on his rump. He could hear Skulker stand up and a fight ensue. It was intense but short and there was a strangled noise.

 

“What are you doing!?” Pleaded Danny and Vlad’s pointed ears perked.

 

“Bringing you back to my world, where I will put you on display.” Stated Skulker and Vlad could hear his boots.

 

“What?!” 

 

Vlad heard the portal doors open with a whoosh, could smell the ectoplasm and he got to his feet.

 

“Ha! At last.Time to put you in your cage!” Boasted Skulker and Vlad heard Danny scream “No”

 

He was vaguely aware of what Sam was saying but Vlad knew a distraction when he heard one. Blurs were appearing in his vision and he saw a large silhouette framed by green. Rushing forward Vlad looped his arms under Skulker’s, bringing them back violently and releasing Danny as he  kicked the two across the room. There was a yell from Tucker, the sound of an metal hitting the floor and Skulker was off of him, murmuring:

 

“That technology: so sleek, so...advanced...Hmm, I wonder…”

 

Wires snapped and metal bent as something was thrown to the side.

 

“Hey I got three more payments on that!” Argued Tucker and Vlad could hear a smack followed by Skulker complimenting something.

 

There was the whirl and boom of a ecto gun followed by a strong impact with a wall. 

 

“Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy _more_ bad!” Scolded Sam from across the room.

 

“How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?” Defended Tucker from near Vlad.

 

“Will you two focus!?!” Snapped Vlad as he got to his feet, stumbling as everything was still blurry but following the humm of a small core.

 

“Say goodbye to this world, chi-” Began Skulker only for a crushing grip to wretch his arm to the side with the creaking of metal being tested to its limits.

 

Skulker’s arm was pinned to his back as another hand grabbed the back of his neck as he was slammed into the wall next to Danny. Claws were embedding in his suit, dangerously close to severing what acted as the spine. Vlad leaned against him, mouth next to his head, ignoring the beep.

 

“I’ve gotten bored with the blobs Skulker, maybe I should go on my own hunt?” Hissed Vlad and he thought he felt a shudder only to feel the burn of Skulker’s jetpack.

 

Skulker seemed as surprised as Vlad who quickly jumped back as Skulker began to take off.

 

“No, stop! The hunt is not over! “ Demanded Skulker and Vlad smiled at the desperation in his tone, giving the confused Skulker a wave as he passed through the ceiling. 

 

Gloves concealed claws once more and Vlad rubbed his eyes clear as the bindings on Danny vanished. Looking in the direction of where Danny had fallen Vlad found the boy glaring at him. 

 

“Stop scowling, your face might freeze that way. “ Rumbled Vlad.

 

“What was that?!” Snapped Danny, gesturing towards the ceiling where Skulker had phased out.

 

“Not sure, Skulker usually has complete control of his exo suit.” Mused Vlad as he rubbed his goatee.

 

“Uh, I think Danny’s referring to the smackdown we walked into,sir.” Offered Tucker, cringing back slightly as Vlad’s attention landed on him.

 

“A territorial dispute.” Stated Vlad with little emotion.

 

“In my basement!?” Snapped Danny as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

“To be fair Danny, there is a portal to the ghost zone right there. Territories are about having resources and I can’t imagine what a ghost would want to claim more.” Reminded Sam. 

 

“It still doesn’t explain what that other ghost, Skulker, said. He wants me for some sick zoo but apparently fangface wants to make me a juice pouch!” Argued Danny as he gestured to Vlad.

 

“If I wanted to hurt you I would have reltilated to at least one of your shots and I prefer straight ectoplasm anyways. “ Defended Vlad as he gestured to his chest.

 

“So you do drain other ghosts?!” Blurted Tucker, cringing until he saw the hurt look on Vlad’s face.

 

“It’s complicated but they are rewarded for their contributions, I assure you. Now Daniel how long has Skulker been hunting you? “  Asked Vlad, changing the subject.

 

“Just now I think unless you guys saw something?” Questioned Danny as he looked at Tucker and Sam.

 

“Danny I tried to tell you guys at the zoo, Sampson was fighting that ghost, that’s how he ended up in the observation room.” Revealed Sam, her pleasure at being proven right was outweighed by concern.

 

“So just a day? What are the chances we meet two badass ghosts in one day?” Questioned Tucker as he looked Vlad up and down with a hand to his chin.

 

“First, language, second, you have met me before, some more then once and third Skulker doesn’t just attack. He watches his prey, learns their schedules, routines and weaknesses to exploit. Likely he’s been tailing you for days if not weeks. You have a ghost sense Daniel how did you not notice?” Explained Vlad only for Danny to scowl at him.

 

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m out every night catching more ghosts then Ash has pokemon! I’m exhausted and my ghost sense is pretty vague, it’s the same for the Box Ghost as it is for you.” Snapped Danny which brought concern to Vlad’s face.

 

Danny was going out every night to fight ghosts, the risk of severe injury was only increased with lack of rest. It explained the sleeping in class, if Danny didn’t sleep in bed his body had to crash somewhere. Vlad could get his work done at any hour besides occasional meetings and he was making Amity Park his home for the foreseeable future. 

 

“You’re pushing yourself too hard and all that activity has put a target on your back...I’m going to lay claim to this area, it should scare some off. Any that would be a problem for you I can handle. Don’t worry, you’ll see plenty of action I am just one man after all.” Stated Vlad with a grin as Sam and Tucker glared at his remark remembering the duplicates.

 

Danny bit his tongue as he fought the urge to challenge the older ghost, that this was his town and his responsibility. It wasn’t like he was being told he couldn’t fight ghosts just that this ghost was willing to take the brunt of it for him. That would free some time and it’d be nice if everything him, Sam and Tucker wasn’t ghost related and to get some sleep,even time to study.  Yet why was this being offered? What could the ghost before him hope to gain?

 

“Umm thanks uh-”Began Danny before realizing he wasn’t even sure what the ghost’s name was.

 

“Plasmius… I can smell something delectable upstairs, your parents will be looking for you soon for dinner. “ 

 

With that Vlad vanished in a poof of pink to reappear in his bedroom. Shifting to human he sat on his bed and looked at the door. This town had more ghosts than he thought and Skulker had designated Danny as prey. His fingers went to his hair and dug in as he flopped on his back.

 

“I supplied that metalclad fool with most of his current tech.” Growled Vlad.

 

He would lay there until Jazz knocked on his door to let him know dinner was done. In meantime Vlad contemplated the life choices that led him to this point.

  
  
  
  



	7. Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has kept his promise and defends his claim of Amity Park but as he is half human not issues Vlad faces are ghost related. As he tries to steer Danny away from the toxicity of the in crowd a bonding moment with Jack brings up old pains.

Vlad was drinking his second cup of coffee, leaning against the counter for support. Danny had not been exaggerating about the number of ghosts and the late hours were making him irritable after a week. Currently Vlad was glaring at the hopeless jock, both in academics and romance, making goo-goo eyes at his frustrated god daughter. That glare only got harsher with a red flash at Danny’s knee jerk fear response to the football player. Things only went downhill from there as Danny partially phased through the table sending papers flying.

 

“Watch it, Fentonowski!” Snapped Dash after a book landed on his head only to shudder as a hand found his shoulder forcing him to stay seated while Danny retreated to the basement.

 

“One shouldn’t be quick to lash out at the mistakes of others when they are so prone to mistakes themselves. Especially in that person’s house, are we clear?” Stated Vlad as he tightened his grip, not painfully but enough to get Dash to realize there was strength in that lean frame.

 

“Um, yessir.” Agreed Dash and the hand left his shoulder.

 

“Excellent, I will leave you to Jasmine’s fine tutelage.” 

 

With that Vlad left the two, eyebrow twitching as Dash immediately bashed Danny while asking Jazz out. Fighting the urge to shift and literally throw  the impudent idiot out the front door Vlad made his way to the living room. Sitting down he took out his laptop to catch up on emails while Selina jumped to rest of the top of the couch behind his head. He raised an eyebrow at Jack running up from the lab.

 

“Vladdie have you seen the Fenton Unlodger?” 

 

“In the utility closet.” 

 

“Thanks V-Man!”

 

Vlad gave a small chuckle as Jack ran off, he’d get an exaggerated tale of heroics later. A wisp of red smoke left his mouth, killing the mood as Vlad looked towards the floor. As much as he wanted too Vlad couldn’t protect Danny from every ghost. The boy needed to learn and if he showed up everytime, especially here, Danny might figure something out. That alone might not be too much of an issue but the boy clearly told his friends everything. Vlad still didn’t trust their judgement considering how he had found them hovering over Danny while the poor boy went into shock following their dare. A small boom nearly broke Vlad’s resolve until he saw Jack returning to the lab with the Fenton Unlodger.

 

“Jack is everything alright down there?” Called Vlad once Jack was downstairs.

 

“Perfect V-Man.” Assured Jack and with that Vlad turned his attention to his laptop.

 

Throughout the day Vlad took note that Jack was lugging up boxes of gear covered in ectoplasm with mild amusement but nothing else. Once finished with work and his laptop returned to his room Vlad went to the kitchen, eyeing a new machine on the counter. From behind him Selina hissed at the barking from within.

 

“Mom, what are you making?” Questioned Jazz, voicing both her and Vlad’s concerns.

 

“Hot dogs!” Pipped Maddie.

 

“We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave.” Announced Jack and Vlad took a few steps forward to put himself between Jazz and the hotdog maker.

 

“Jack,we agreed food experiments were to be run by me before trying them on the rest of the household.” Reminded Vlad as he remembered Jack getting violently ill when they tried to make hard boiled eggs.

 

“Vladdie it’s perfectly safe but if you insist, Mads can you get Vlad the first hotdog?” Assured Jack with a smile and up most confidence.

 

“Sure thing puddin pop.” Agreed Maddie as she lifted the lid only for hot dogs with literal faces to snarl and bark as they tried to bolt from the machine, stopped by Maddie’s quick hand.

 

“Great. You’ve figured out how to put the “Frank” back in “Frankenstein”. Quipped Jazz as she returned to her book.

 

“Maddie I’ll dispose of them.” Offered Vlad as he grabbed the machine and unplugged it, Maddie noted with a smile he grabbed the bag of buns and ketchup off the counter as he left the room.

 

Vlad noted Danny in passing and heard the boy asking for money which only put a bit more pep in his step as Vlad descended into the lab to enjoy his dinner.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He wouldn’t catch Danny alone until later that night, doing what seemed like math homework. Upon closer inspection Vlad realized Danny was trying to calculate how much money he needed to make to buy something. Vlad spied the high end fashion magazine and the invitation on the desk nearby.

 

“So that is what you wanted money for.” Voiced Vlad from behind Danny who stiffened and quickly whirled around in his chair with a hopeful expression.

 

“Yeah, they’re really cool and I heard very comfy. I’ve wanted them for awhile and-”

 

“Daniel I won’t go behind your parent’s backs and simply give you the money they wish you to earn.” Interrupted Vlad and he raised a brow at Danny’s defeated expression.

 

He sat down on the edge of Danny’s bed and looked expectantly at Danny who only seemed confused.

 

“There are more ways to earn money then manual labor. Much of my job is convincing people to give me money for certain projects, that’s how I earn a living. So, convince me why you need those clothes when I can see a closet full from here.” Explained Vlad as he placed his hands in his lap.

 

Danny gulped and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how to start, with a sigh he began:

 

“There’s a party tomorrow at Dash’s, one of the hottest of the year and I got invited. People have been noticing me and the popular kids are being pretty friendly. This is my chance to move up the social ladder but there is a dress code. I don’t want to embarrass myself and it would be rude not to go so I need the money to buy the clothes.”

 

“A compelling argument Daniel however it points out some crucial information you need to learn. First, the social hierarchy in high school tends to flip after graduation because while looks can help they can rarely earn you enough money to live and even then only while you’re young.  Even the jocks have issues, Dash might get in a college with a football scholarship if he is very lucky. That will be useless if he continues to be a poor student and either way it is likely he will end up with a menial job missing his glory days in highschool. 

 

“Now I will tell you a secret and your parents will back me up on this, you don’t want to be one of those poor souls whose life peaked in high school. Also, it’s not rude to decline an invitation for a social events if you will be miserable the whole time, you will only offend your host. I know you will be miserable Little Badger because Sam and Tucker will not be there. How did I guess? Tucker isn’t asking me for money with you and Samantha is deeper than that. Think on what I’ve said and goodnight.” Explained Vlad, ruffling Danny’s hair on the way out.

 

The next day Vlad noticed people gathered around the building and soon it was clear  Danny was having a garage sale. Vlad would normally be proud that Danny was taking initiative to earn money but couldn’t be with the intent or...Several of those items had been in the boxes Maddie wanted taken to the shed last night. Vlad had few strong morals considering he dabbled in insider trading, listened in on rival’s meetings and regularly stole artifacts but you didn’t steal from family..He quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs, opening the door just as Danny earned his final $20. 

 

“Daniel!” Yelled Vlad but Danny was already too far away and movement out of the corner of his eye told Vlad that Tucker was rushing off as well to leave Sam alone.

 

Vlad looked at her when she whirled around at his yelling. His features calmed from furious to deadpan  as he made his way over to her. Since the accident he had learned a lot about her from her parents and grandmother at a fundraiser. A rebel with good morals wasn’t exactly common nor was hiding your true social class.

 

“Miss. Manson you perplex me and that is not an easy feat.” Admitted Vlad which earned him a confused look.

 

“How did I accomplish that?” Questioned Sam with a sly grin, Vlad wasn’t like the plastic people her family surrounded themselves with despite being richer than them all combined.

  
  


“Well first you haven’t run off to leave me with all the work. Second, your family is wealthy, in the millions from your grandfather’s invention and good investments. You could easily be the most popular person at your school yet you hide it even when a dear friend is falling for the tempation. Not many adults let alone youths have their priorities in such order.” Explained Vlad, his features softing, Danny could learn some things from her.

 

“Well, take parents who are the definition of “rich snob”  combined with teenage rebellion with a heavy dose of cool grandma I guess you get me.” Started Sam as she grabbed a box and began to put stuff away.

 

Vlad joined her and after a moment of shock which earned a smirk Sam returned to her work. Soon they had what remained back in the shed. As Sam surveyed their hard work Vlad was going through his wallet before pulling out a $50.

 

“Just because you have money doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be rewarded for a good job...and dealing with my godson’s antics the past few days. ” Clarified Vlad as Sam looked at the bill, taking it after Vlad’s explantation. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Masters. “ Expressed Sam as she pocketed the cash and Vlad gave her a smile and nod before heading back into the house.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was laying in wait when Danny slid into the kitchen wearing his new clothes, scrunching his nose at the slang. Vlad’s expression became amused at the siblings and the information he discovered. It was expected but still caused a flinch when Jack yelled:

 

“Code Red!”

 

Wisely Jazz waltzed off moments before Jack ran in, brimming with frantic energy. Vlad frowned, he never liked seeing Jack like this, it was why he never threw out the snack sack in college. After the government had taken the proto-portal and related equipment following the accident Jack got rather distressed when equipment went missing.

 

“Somebody's raided the junk shed while we were away. Danny did you see anything?!” Questioned Jack as he physically lifted Danny from the floor.

 

“Uh, no, no! Not a thing, but…” Began Danny which got his father to release him as Vlad stood up from his seat with his hands on the table.

 

“We should compare notes...once I get home from the party. Bye!” Finished Danny as he backed away then made a break from the door.

 

“Daniel!” Snapped Vlad only to be drowned out by Jack.

 

“Good plan, son! In the meantime, I'd better secure the lab.” Boomed Jack before grabbing Vlad’s arm.

 

“Cover me V-Man!” Directed Jack as he practically dragged Vlad to the lab. 

 

Once downstairs Jack turned around and gave a frown as he saw Vlad was still in human form

 

“What?” Questioned Vlad with a raised brow.

 

“Well when I said cover me, I meant like the old days. The Terrific Trio, bane of all things that go bump in the night.” Expressed Jack as he did some punches in the air.

 

Vlad  smiled, Jack’s mind was drifting from his panic. Straightening his back and folding his arms with a cocky smile Vlad had his rings form and move slow as they transformed him. Once complete his cape billowed as if hit with a strong wind. Jack looked amazed as always and Vlad shook his head.

 

“How many times have you see me do that?” Teased Vlad as three duplicates spilt from him to start securing the lab.

 

“I know but it’s been years since it wasn’t because you were hurt or getting your annual check up.” Expressed Jack while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“If you wanted to see my devilish good looks you could have just asked. “ Stated Vlad with his head tilted to one side and a hand over his heart as he gave a flirty and fanged smile.

 

Jack looked at him for a moment, both sizing the other up before they burst out laughing at the same time. Vlad had come out to Jack and Maddie years ago as bisexual, him fake flirting with them had become a inside joke. Always cheesy and dramatic to the point Vlad had flung himself into their arms a few times in fake swoons. It had stopped when the kids could begin to pick up on it though.

 

“On a serious note the lab is secure from portal to files.” Informed Vlad, noting that Jack was getting a wild grin.

 

“How about we do some fling and fragment off the roof of the Emergency Ops Center?” Suggested Jack with puppy dog eyes.

 

Vlad rubbed his goatee, they hadn’t done that in a long time and hardly sober. It was simple enough, throw items, usually their beer bottles and leftovers, up into the air and over the backyard so the other could shoot it. They switched when the other missed three in a row. Maddie wasn’t home and the Ops Center was one of the tallest buildings in the immediate area, no one would be able to see Vlad.

 

“Standard wager, loser has to clean the yard of debris?” Chanced Vlad.

 

“I’ll get the beer and more hot dogs for the Fenton Franker!” Announced Jack before running up the stairs.

 

Vlad phased through the building, grabbing a full trash can on the way up. Sitting on the top of the Ops Center he began to sort though the garbage for suitable tossing objects with his energy holding the items. There was a sizable pile when Jack arrived and Vlad was tossed a beer, catching it with unnatural reflexes.  With a retraction of his glove to reveal a claw Vlad used it to pop the cap off the bottle. Greedily he took a long swig of the alcohol, stopping only at Jack’s look. When you didn’t need to breath it was very easy to chug an entire bottle.

 

“Sorry...What marvelous device did you bring to shoot with?” Inquired Vlad as he set his beer down.

 

Jack pulled out  something Vlad could only think to describe as a futuristic shotgun with it’s chrome, twin barrels and ectoplasm cartridge where ammo would rest. Grabbing the  fore-end Jack gave a smile as he presented it like a proud father with a newborn child.

 

“The Fenton Spook Shoot! A hundred shots per ecto-cartridge with a kick.” Announced Jack, oblivious to Vlad’s slight flinch.

 

“Jack...Tell me our rules about ecto-guns.” Requested Vlad, he needed to know Jack remembered.

 

“Verbal warning, warning shot, body shot, head shot, core shot in that order unless the situation demands it…” Recited Jack as his smile wavered, Vlad had seen a benevolent  ghost cored in one shot for simply existing years ago.

 

“Take position, you’re first.” Directed Vlad, smiling as Jack broke into a grin.

 

The next couple of hours Vlad would either be slinging items with his powers for Jack to shoot or Jack would throw items for him to blast with an ectoblast or eye beams. When turns kept being passed and barely anything was being hit after a while the two friends laid back, laughing and drunk.

 

“Not a bad way to spend a Saturday night. Certainly preferable to banquets of strangers...Hand me another hotdog would you?” 

 

“Sure thing V-Man.” 

 

With that Jack sat up and opened the Fenton Franker, pulling out a snarling hotdog which he thrust into a bun before slamming the lid shut. After a squirt of ketchup Jack handed off the frightful food face first into a clawed hand. There was a little snarl, a deep growl, a whimper and the snap of fanged jaws. Jack had learned long ago that Vlad’s development had been corrupted by a vampire in the area, only a few years ago did he learn who. Almost immediately Jack decided he wouldn’t judge Vlad by his appetite but it was still off putting at times when he was reminded Vlad was a powerful predator. Like always Jack pushed the feeling down to spare them both and brought up a different subject.

 

“ The reunion is next month, any of our old college buddies RSVP?” Inquired Jack with a hopeful tone.

 

Vlad lowered his hotdog with an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d been able to get out of hosting the last reunion because he had only recently acquired his castle which had sat vacant for a number of years after the death of the Dairy King. Now Vlad had no excuses, University of Wisconsin Madison had contacted him roughly a year in advance. To refuse the institution that had laid the foundation of his success would be a hit to Vladco’s public image. The cost wasn’t the problem it was having strangers in his home, Vlad rarely even held fundraisers at his castle.  His former peers would have little etiquette and would likely find exploring the castle more entertaining than socializing as they weren’t conducting business. Jack and Maddie had voluteered to help him lock everything up, to check to see what he might have missed but considering how freely they flaunted their passion...The stress and anxiety outweighed any prospective pleasure of flaunting his success.

 

“Unfortunately being held in a castle of one of the wealthiest people on the planet the   easier question would be who hasn’t…” Grumbled Vlad before taking another another swig of beer.

 

“More the merrier Vladdie, especially when it comes to a party...Has Wynonna RSVPed?” Inquired Jack only to wince as Vlad visibly choked on his beer before forcing it down.

 

“She has and no she didn’t send any sort of addition message...She still blames me for losing Tokala.” Lamented Vlad as he set his bottle down before resting his chin  on his knees, arms around his legs.

 

Jack scooted next to Vlad and put an arm around his shoulders which lead to Vlad leaning into him. If you had to ask Jack what had damaged Vlad more, the portal accident or losing his son, Jack would say the latter everytime and that it had come closer to killing Vlad too. Jack shuddered as he remembered finding Vlad rummaging through the lab a few weeks later, after Wynonna had filed for divorce, for an ecto-gun...

 

“Vladdie you know she’s wrong, right? We did tests, it wasn’t your fault he was premature.” Reminded Jack as he did everytime hoping Vlad would finally believe him.

 

“He was a quarter ghost, what if he phased out equipment like I did? I should have stayed every hour of those three days or hired people to make sure-”

 

“Vlad, he was 24 weeks in 1996, he only had a 25% chance. Also who could you have hired? Me and Maddie? We’re not doctors no matter how well we can patch you up and the kids were still so young that the arrangements to move and you not having a jet yet...we never would have made it in time.” Reasoned Jack as he squeezed Vlad who finally embraced back and began to shake with sobs as he shifted back to his human form.

 

Jack rubbed Vlad’s back ,silent as he couldn’t understand Vlad’s pain.The thought of Jazz or Danny dying before him made Jack sick and his esophagus burn with acid. That pain must be immense, Vlad still refused pursuing women for fear of conceiving another child and he had only liaisons with men who didn’t want kids, even adopted. For all of Vlad’s popularity and wealth he was alone everywhere but Fenton Works _.  _ Neither man noticed Danny fly by to return the junk to the shed as Jack carried Vlad to his room.

  
  
  



	8. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad keeps fighting at night and Danny tries to adjust to life a accident at the Swap met leads to questions and one unfortunate wish.

Vlad enjoyed his modern pieces of future for their ease of access, function and replaceability yet they didn’t bring him the pleasure that came with finding  a unique item with character. That was why Vlad found himself at the Amity Park Swap Meet clad in jeans, sneakers and a Packer’s hoodie with the hood up looking for his room at Fenton Works. He’d been living here for a few weeks after all and it was nice to treat himself after another long night of ghost hunting. So far Vlad had arranged for a wooden, drop front, secretary desk from the 1940’s to be dropped off at Fenton Works later that day, procured some small original paintings and currently talking to a man about a cuckoo clock. It was of dark wood that had been carved to look like leafed branches were growing out from the clock with a woodpecker resting above. The pendulums resembled pine cones and overall the clock looked well kept, no obvious sign of repair but needed restoration.

 

“My father brought that blackwood cuckoo clock back when he returned from WWII, it works and is all original, including the cuckoo. Dad always smiled when it came out, not sure if he liked seeing the bird or how it annoyed my mom. Price is $500.” Stated a bald old man who looked straight from the golf course in his pastel and plaid.

 

Vlad turned the clock in his hands and opened the back, the gears would work but needed to be cleaned soon to further the lifespan. The well crafted frown and slight annoyance almost became a smile, he’d found quite the bargaining chip.

 

“Original parts are good but the cuckoo is losing feathers, the wood’s finish needs updating. My greatest concern are  the gears are dangerously close to no longer working in the state they’re in. I’ll have to have someone take out all the mechanics, not lose a piece as they clean them by hand and put them back in functioning order. A risky and expensive procedure to ensure the clock doesn’t seize. $200.” Countered Vlad and the man looked upset but more disappointed than angry. 

 

“I’ll give you that but this is a nice clock and it is working now...Spilt the difference at $350?” Offered the old man as he held out his hand.

 

Vlad took the offered hand and gave a firm shake. Taking the money out of his wallet Vlad was careful to keep his license hidden, he had come with $1000 today and after this clock he would still have $200. After the clock was wrapped in paper and in a bag Vlad took his prize and walked off with a nod. Familiar voices came to Vlad’s ears, Danny and Tucker. 

 

“A genie in a bottle? I don't think so...Thanks, anyway.” Dismissed Tucker as he sat down what Vlad could recognize as a middle eastern lantern. 

 

Vlad started to make his way over to  _ Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities,  _ a similar woman had given him, Jack and Maddie their first samples of ectoplasm. He grit his teeth behind a closed mouth smile as a little girl begged for cotton candy and was getting dangerously close to a tantrum. A flinch came from Vlad as the balloon string caught on the lantern moments before it was pulled off the table to shatter on the ground. Vlad didn’t need the wisp of red forced through his nose to tell him a ghost had been inside, he could see her, beautiful and radiating power.

 

“And your heart's desire is my command.” Purred the ghost before vanishing into green mist.

 

Vlad ran after her but was too slow with the people he kept having to dodge and the cotton candy machine exploded sending the sweet everywhere with inexplicable mass. Using his intangibility Vlad freed himself from the fluffy treat just as he heard a conversation above.

 

“I am Desiree. What is your wish?” Asked the ghost and Vlad got the feeling there was more to it then generosity. 

 

“None of your business, Candy Pants.” Snapped Danny making Vlad proud of him not making a request but wishing Danny was better at insults.

 

“Surely there must be something…” Pried Desiree as she reached for Danny’s heart.

 

“Hey, get away! “ Snapped Danny like a scared dog as he backed away, his hand charging before he shot a ghost ray, sending Desiree far away.

 

Vlad looked up at Danny, stunned, the blast the boy had hit him with had been blinding due to light not damage. This was exceeding his calculations on Danny’s power development. Deciding Danny looked shocked enough Vlad found a secluded spot and shifted while invisible then duplicated. The duplicate took his finds and Vlad went the direction Desiree had been shot towards but pulled himself short before he left the cotton candy flooded swap meet. On a hunch he flew back to  _ Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities.  _ The old woman regraded Vlad with suspicion as he touched down in front of her stall.

 

“What do you want spirit?” Rasped Babazita.

 

“Desiree came from a ceramic lantern destroyed from this stall. That you advertise “Mystical Oddities” I don’t believe you are caught unaware by this development?” Questioned Vlad and the old woman gave him a smile missing more teeth then those that remained.

 

Before Vlad could stop her Babazita jumped onto her table not minding the trinkets and jewelry and began to dance.

 

“Desiree was a harem girl to one of the sultan’s whose name has been lost to western history. Beautiful, ambitious and manipulative she grew close to the sultan whose wife was aged. So enamoured was he that he promised Desiree her heart’s desire, her own kingdom in the form of a palace with her own city. They celebrated…

 

“Yet the sultan’s wife learned of this and knew Desiree was no longer just entertainment for her husband. With the backing of their sons the wife convinced the sultan to banish Desiree to wander the desert sands. Losing everything Desiree’s will to live died of a broken heart though old age would claim her body.” Retold Babazita before miming someone dying.

 

“After that her spirit roamed, granting people’s deepest desires but at a great personal cost as she saw other’s joy while never finding her own. Who knew such things could happen?” Finished Babazita with a shrug.

 

Vlad looked at the old woman with a raised brow and a frown. It didn’t give him much and the bottle was destroyed but it was a lead. One he was more than willinging to explore with Maddie and Jack sneezing away at home though he was already starting to feel ill.

 

“The information is appreciated.” Thanked Vlad as he turned to fly away.

 

“Only the restless dead become ghosts, those wronged or feeling cheated...Why do you seek Desiree?” Asked Babazita, curiosity tinged with concern.

 

“I made a promise.” Admitted Vlad and then he flew off towards the park.

 

Vlad rested in a tree overlooking the fountain, not a wishing well but close. With no obvious sign of the geni-like ghost he shifted back human. His lungs protested restarting and a cough echoed through his chest before he regained his breath with a sniffle. With a frustrated growl Vlad climbed out of the tree. Reaching in his wallet he pulled out a quarter and looked at it. He needed to think of a wish that couldn’t be turned back on him. After a few moments Vlad decided and flicked the quarter into the water as he began:

 

“I wish-”

 

Red wisped from his mouth as Vlad felt arms around him. One slender hand held his jaw, closing his mouth and pulling back so his head rested on a shoulder. A lean arm snaked around his torso to rest a hand over his heart.

 

“Wealth to rival kingdoms, popularity on par with legends, looks that make women and men swoon, all with the power of a demigod. What could such a man want he can not somehow achieve on his own means, what would he wish for?” Puzzled Desiree by his ear and then the hand on his chest glowed as she hummed.

 

“Ah, there we are...I can change many things and if the corpse was fresh or if I had his spirit I could bring him back but I have neither. Rare I find a wish I can’t grant, a frustration but second best...I can give him back his full humanity. Speak the words and your desire will be reality.” Conceded Desiree as she eased the pressure on Vlad’s jaw so he could open it. 

 

Vlad stretched his jaw, from behind Desiree didn’t see the gap was wider than any mortal man as she released him with a smile. Eyes flashed red as Vlad brought his elbow to smack into her nose. A clawed hand whirled around to grab the dazed Desiree by her face and Vlad slammed her head into the ground as he shifted into his ghost form.

 

“I will not wish, I will not be tricked and I will not take something so personal from Daniel. If I see you in my territory again I will not hesitate to feed from and throw your prone form into the ghost zone. “ Snarled Vlad, his hand tightening and he could see ectoplasm welling up around his claws.

 

Vlad released her and took a step back to allow Desiree to prop herself onto her elbows. Glaring directly into her eyes Vlad licked a long glob of ectoplasm off his gloved hand. The fear in her eyes and the slight shiver brought Vlad a sick satisfaction. However that fear soon turned into a glare in those beautiful red eyes and Vlad snarled

 

“You can go.” 

 

Desiree turned into  green mist and flowed off, revenge on her mind for daring to be touched without permission. Already sneaky with her wish granting she would find someone in this city who had an axe to grind against Plasmius. The ghost boy, surely he would resent being under another’s thumb…

 

Vlad flew back to Fenton Works,going straight for his room. Shifting back to human form Vlad’s lungs took longer to restart with coughing and a fit of sneezing. Vlad went to his nightstand, taking out his first aid kit, Jack and Maddie updated it all the time. For now Vlad took out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. With a beep it was removed and revealed a temperature of 105…

 

“Three degrees above normal considering my hot core. No denying it now.” Groaned Vlad before pulling off his now sweaty hoodie to reveal his white tee with arms decorated in green bruises and cuts.

 

Selina immediately jumped onto the discarded bundle and curled up as Vlad inspected the items his duplicate had placed on the bed. Satisfied Vlad went to his closet and exchanged his jeans for lounge pants. He phased through the floors down to the lab. Jack and Maddie had told him they were setting up a tent in the lab but it was still shocking to see. He had tried to reason that to think negative  ghost energy was making them sick was pre-19th century theory but as always they were stubborn. The Fenton Ghost Catcher loomed before Vlad. He had tested it and it only confirmed the world couldn’t handle his ghost half untethered, not with the vampiric influence on his development. Thus Vlad would never wish for his full humanity no matter how much he wanted it at times.

 

“Is there room for one more?” Asked Vlad as he shook the tent flap to alert them.

 

There was some sneezing and soon Jack was poking his head through the tent flap. His nose was red from all the sneezing and raw from wiping away the mucus. Under his unfocused eyes were dark bags and behind him Vlad could see Maddie was in a similar state. Vlad could hear the congestion as they breathed and he flinched at the glimpse of his future. He had half a mind to go grab some kleenex with lotion, NyQuil Cold & Flu and some soup. The cough that wracked his lungs made Vlad think better of it,instead he sent a text to Jazz instead, promising to pay her back and give her an extra $50 for the trouble.

 

“Yes...if you wear the ecto-jammies.” Stipulated Jack with a weak smile.

 

Vlad frowned, it wasn’t that they weren’t soft or too hot but the field day the media could have if he was seen in a grey onesie covered with little blue blob ghosts.That Jack had embroidered their names would only add to it. Still Jack had made them…

 

“Fine but you two have to wear yours as well.” Countered Vlad which only made Jack’s eyes light up.

 

“They’re in the closet over there with the spare hazmat suits!” Directed Jack before ducking back into the tent.

 

Vlad sighed and floated over the closet, he couldn’t be bothered to walk right now. Finding the suit bag Vlad pulled out three sets of pajamas, they glowed with pink energy before Vlad flicked his wrist to disappear in a poof of smoke into the tent. Despite himself Vlad smiled as he heard Jack’s excited giggling, the man would never cease to be amazed by Vlad’s abilities. Going intangible Vlad phased his shirt and pants off before shifting to invisibility to pull on the onsie. Once buttoned Vlad returned to normal and walked over to the tent. He could hear the couple getting dressed and waited patiently until Jack popped through the tent entrance, the onesie over his hazmat suit.

Even sick Jack was vibrating with excitement at Vlad in the ecto-jammies and moved aside to let Vlad in. Inside was more blankets then Vlad could easily count to insulate them from the cold tiled floor. Pillows littered the floor with them converging in a large pile like a makeshift bed. Maddie was resting on that pile with a blanket wrapped around herself, she gave a small smile at Vlad that was ruined with a sneeze. Vlad noted the wince as she wiped her raw nose before throwing the tissue in a nearly full waste basket. Sitting next to Maddie he took the waste basket as he charged his other hand before thrusting it in. The soiled tissues went up in flames leaving an empty basket, no one was up to emptying it. Vlad then took a tissue and blew his nose with a hack from his throat which he burned as well. 

 

“I texted Jazz to get us some things until then?” Inquired Vlad only for Jack to tackle him with a blanket.

 

Vlad struggled for a moment but when Maddie joined in Vlad knew there was no escape and allowed himself to be burritoed. They always burritoed Vlad when they planned to nap together, Vlad felt more comfortable knowing they wouldn’t wake up in odd positions with hands in embarrassing places. Jack clasped him in strong arms as he settled them on the pillows with Vlad facing him. Maddie joined them behind Vlad, her hold was much looser as she entwined her arms with Jack. The cozyness and emotional comfort lulled them all into a deep sleep. No one even stirred when Danny returned with the ghost that had changed Dash or hit the ground with a thud when split from his ghost half. 

 

Once reunited Danny went to his room, he was exhausted with the two encounters in one day. He went to his desk and looked at his homework, it was Friday and he had finished most of it, just had some studying to do for the biology test on Monday. His grades were doing better, now that he had time to study and Vlad had given him study methods that worked for him. The last quiz in the class Danny had gotten a B+ and Vlad had been so proud, his godfather was more attentive to the small details of his life, saying every victory was worth celebrating. Money based on his grades on assignments were good incentives too. Vlad had promised him a Nintendo DS if he passed his classes with B’s and then a game for each A. 

 

Getting the handheld system was looking possible but the ghost hunting was still taking  a lot of time from him. At least three times a week Danny was being attacked, not a day went by his ghost sense didn’t go off. That this was no longer “his” town, with Plasmius claiming it only added to the frustration. The ghost was intimidating to say the least in height and build, the power displayed, both in the lab fight and from what Sam had told him from the dragon incident. Danny knew he couldn’t hope to defeat such a ghost and that Plasmius had fangs and claws that ripped through metal made Danny uneasy. That the vampirish vibe wasn’t just an aesthetic...Danny shivered as he grabbed his throat. 

 

That only fueled the frustration Danny felt, Plasmius had promised to help, to take the brunt of the ghosts that he said would lessen overall. Danny hadn’t see him since and had no way to contact him but Danny also had no way to make Plasmius listen to him. If he was too annoying would Plasmius eat him? Apparently Plasmius had been a ally of his parents but the way his parents had portrayed him didn’t seem to match reality. The ghost was cold, ruthless and arrogant, someone that didn’t seem to fit with his parents.

 

“Probably doesn’t even remember what being alive is like, let alone being a teen. Amity Park is probably just a feeding ground to him and he didn’t want me to interfere.  Maybe if Plasmius could spend a day in my shoes he wouldn’t be slacking off on his part of the deal, wishful thinking.” Grumbled Danny as he got up and flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. 

 

A green mist hovered outside his window before condensing into Desiree. A wicked smile etched her features as she wiggled her fingers which sparkled. Danny’s eyes closed as Desiree whispered:

“Your wish is my command.”

  
  
  



	9. Apperication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad and Danny wake to a unpleasant surprise they have to navigate friendships and deal with dangers threatening Amity Park with some coming from within.

A loud beeping ripped Vlad from his sleep and  he reached out to grab the offender. It was a cellphone but not his Samsung D500 but a flip phone. Still drowsy Vlad flipped it open, pressed a button and brought it to his ear.

****

“Hello, who is this?”  Asked Vlad only to stiffen, that wasn’t his voice, it was too soft, too high and too young.

****

“Danny I’m waiting at the front door, Dead Teacher IV with Sam remember?” Stated Tucker, his tone slightly annoyed.

****

Vlad turned onto his back and sat straight up, his eyes immediately going to his lap. Jeans on legs thinner then his own, red and white sneakers on his feet. The hand resting on the bed belonged to a much younger man with little muscle on his limbs.

****

“No, no,no.” Began Vlad as a realization came to his mind as he looked around the room, Danny’s bedroom.

****

“Danny what’s up? We’re not that late.” Tried Tucker, wincing at what he assumed was Danny in distress. 

****

“I...I woke up in ghost form, just give me a minute, don’t want Dad and Mom to see me like this.” Lied Vlad, wincing as the voice coming out of his mouth was indeed Danny’s.

****

“Woah dude, you need me to create a distraction so you can get out?” Offered Tucker.

****

“NO! I mean no, I just had a vivid nightmare and I guess my body reacted. I just need to calm down. I’ll be out in less then ten minutes, I promise. “ Dismissed Vlad before hanging up the phone and tucking it in a pocket, he could feel a wallet was in the opposite.

****

Hands traveled up and felt,Vlad had to bite his lower lip, this wasn’t his face.  Slowly he got onto two feet and traveled to the bathroom. Eyes widened in alarm and flashed green in the mirror as Vlad gripped the sink.

****

“Blast this is real!” Snarled Vlad, flinching at the unusually angry expression on Danny’s face.

****

It didn’t take much thought to realize who must be behind this, but why would Danny want to swap with him? Also he hadn’t made a wish when Desiree first escaped her bottle, he had refused adamantly. Likely Danny had just said his wish out loud and Desiree made use of it. If Danny wasn’t in his body then…

****

“Butter biscuits he won’t know how to function!” Cried Vlad and he ran for the stairs, he needed to get to the lab and-

****

His eyes locked with Tucker’s who gave him a grin and a wave though the window. Vlad’s luck that Tucker would have found the one window with a view of the stairs. Looking towards the lab Vlad growled, Jack and Maddie would be hard enough to convince with a panaicking teenanger in his body, he didn’t need another teenanger making it worse. Making sure Danny’s wallet had money for the movies Vlad descended the stairs. With a deceiving smile he opened the door, it wouldn’t be that hard to portray  someone he had known their entire life.

****

“Sorry about that Tuck, not sure what got into me. “ Apologized Vlad.

****

“Dude you live in a house with two ghost hunters who made a ghost weapon that nearly one shotted that Plasmius guy. I’d be scared shitless if I was a ghost in there...I thought you were getting better control, you’ve never changed into ghost mode involuntarily before. Are you okay?” Questioned Tucker as they walked down the steps and got on the sidewalk.

****

“Tucker I’d rather not talk about it.” Dismissed Vlad as he looked straight ahead, he didn’t want to hear about how his godson feared his own parents.

****

“Man I get it, you feel guilty about shooting that guy but he’s better now-Don’t give me that look, if you hadn’t blinded him and my PDA didn’t hijack Skulker I’m sure Plasmius would have had angry jelly bean el dente for dinner that night. “ Said Tucker as he walked.

****

“El dente? He drains ghosts, liquid ectoplasm is different then solid and he helped Sam…” Defended Vlad, did they really see him as so deplorable he deserved that shot?

****

“Danny, he took that amulet so I doubt he really wanted to help Sam out of the goodness of his heart. The guy’s a jerk and we all agree on that. You still have to fight tons of ghosts, we have no way to contact him let alone track him and he said he “prefers” straight ectoplasm. You called me last week about a nightmare where he...I had to check your neck before school remember? “ Reminded Tucker and Vlad didn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him.

****

Vlad rubbed his throat as if checking it, a ploy that succeeded in silencing Tucker. The last thing Vlad wanted to hear about was he was giving his godson nightmares of being eaten alive. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the movie theater , Vlad allowing Tucker to lead slightly and it was not lost how Tucker’s back got a little straighter, smile a little brighter. Vlad pulled out Danny’s phone when Tucker looked at him expectantly. He was greeted with coughing when Sam picked up her phone.

****

“Sam, it’s Danny, how do you feel?” Ventured Vlad to hear a sneeze and something fall.

****

“Ugh! I feel like I'm going to die. I hate being sick!” Groaned Sam before letting out another sneeze.

****

“Hang in there, Sam. Tucker and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the movies. You want us to bring you anything? “ Offered Vlad knowing Danny was selfless enough to visit someone bedridden and highly contagious.

****

“No, no, please. Don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me. “

****

There was a sneeze and the phone clicked. Vlad pocketed it before turning his attention to Tucker.

****

“She must be very ill to miss Dead Teacher IV. “ Lamented Vlad, it would have been easier to fool Tucker if he wasn’t alone with him, he barely avoided a trash can, hissing at a glancing blow.

****

“This time it’s personal.” Quoted Tucker.

****

Vlad had to fight not to roll his eyes, he would have thought it would have been personal in the first sequel to a horror film. There was no complaint as Tucker lead them to the arcade yet he tilted his head in confusion as he heard various woos and declarations of love...Was there a cute animal nearby, a guide puppy in training perhaps? Why would it have the same name as Danny’s date to-

****

Vlad’s jaw nearly hit the floor as he turned to look, what was before him was unnatural and not just the ghostly glow. Nothing with proportions like the monstrosity before him should be able to survive, let alone walk and talk.

****

“Attention, moviegoers. Googolplex Cinemas has officially declared it "Happy Fabulous Paulina Day." Announced the PA Speaker and Paulina stopped her skipping to face the crowd.

****

“I don't know what to say. Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen... of All Teenagerdom! Isn't that luscious? “ Announced Paulina and the crowd ate it up as she grew in size.

****

“Sorry Tucker I-” Began Vlad only to find Tucker already putting the Fenton Thermos in his hand.

****

“Do what you gotta do...I’ll get the seats.” Sighed Tucker only for Vlad to whistle.

****

Tucker turned around to be hit in the face with a wallet.

****

“Movie on me, grab us a popcorn too..” Stated Vlad, he’d pay Danny back later but from the weak smile on Tucker’s face Vlad knew he had done the right thing.

****

Vlad turned around and reached within to that humming core, white rings washed over him and Vlad gasped in shock. Danny’s lungs were functioning and his heart thundered in his chest and he couldn’t shut them off. Vlad was pretty much fine unless his core or head were damaged but Danny...This was going to be difficult. Flying forward he grabbed Paulina under her arms and flew her away from the crowd, away from her power source into a nearby janitor’s closet.

****

“Hi, I'm Paulina. I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness.”

****

“I’ll give you big-headed, now here kitty kitty.” Taunted Vlad remembering the  Sayonara Pussycat standee as he fired an ecto blast between those ridiculous large eyes.

****

A small cat ghost, if Vlad used the term cat loosely, was forced from Paulina. It looked at Vlad with a smile and went to speak. Vlad opened the thermos with a deadpan expression  and with the type of meow that made Vlad look at his feet for Seline the specter was sucked into the thermos. Capping the thermos Vlad looked to Paulina, sighing in relief as she returned to human form and dazed as a bonus.

****

Leaving the closet Vlad headed to the theater with Dead Teacher IV on the sign. Looking inside he didn’t see Tucker and his smirk became a frown.

****

“That kid has Daniel’s wallet. I hope for his sake he just couldn’t get tickets or he’ll find out how much of a “jerk” Plasmius can be. “ Growled Vlad as he walked away and out of the theater, he had a ghost to send to the zone.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Across town at Fenton Works there was movement within the tent in the lab. Danny yawned and clicked his tongue, his mouth was dry and he was thirsty. He went to move only to feel constricted, red eyes opened in alarm and Danny found himself looking at a sea of grey with blue ghosts. Stiffening Danny felt arms around him, four of them, they were familiar. Slowly leaning away from what he knew to be a chest in front of him, Danny saw his father’s face. It was at that moment Danny realized he wasn’t hearing his heart pounding in his ears, or the burn in his lungs even though he was certain he hadn’t taken a breath since the yawn. Danny went to speak, tongue touched inhuman teeth and the yelp of surprise was too deep for his throat to make. Presented with this the only thing Danny could think to do was scream and that’s exactly what he did, spurred on by the echo and wrongness in the voice that came from him.

****

“What the fuck!?!” Yelled Jack as he pushed off of who he thought was his best friend, his eyes widening at seeing Plasmius, Vlad never sleeped in that form unless stuck, it triggered episodes.

****

“Are we under attack?!” Demanded Maddie as she shot into a sitting position, cradling her aching head in one hand at the sudden movement.

****

Danny looked at them with fear and phased out of the blankets to stand on his feet,turning so he was facing them, his hands up...Oh god they were blue and darkened into black claws at the end of pajama sleeves identical to the ones his parents were wearing. Jack worked his way into a sit and looked at Danny with a worried expression.

****

“Why are you Plasmius? I know it’s not fun to sneeze and cough but you can’t just let it rot in your lungs. “

****

“You were hotter than normal last night...how high was your fever?”  Inquired Maddie at Danny’s silence, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw her in actual pajamas.

****

“Uh, I don’t remember?” Tried Danny which only got Maddie to stand up and come close, scrutinizing his face.

****

Danny was trying not to freak out but this wasn’t his body, this was Plasmius. Apparently Plasmius been sleeping with his sick parents, did so enough they knew when he was running hot. That his parents had tolerated a ghost to work with them was one thing but to be this familiar and concerned when they used little ghosts in the ecto-converter...It didn’t make sense. They had thrown him a bone, Plasmius was sick and his dad had mentioned lungs maybe he also had other organs?

****

“Bathroom!” Declared Danny and before his parents could react he was off like a shot despite the soreness of his body.

****

Once in the bathroom with a locked door Danny let loose some deep hacking coughs before spitting phlegm into the sink. Turning on the tap to wash it out Danny looked in the mirror. He hadn’t thought Plasmius could look any deader but the darker circles under tired red eyes and the paler, greener hue of his skin  proved Danny wrong. Feeling warm Danny unbuttoning the ecto-jammies, noting the taped on gauze squares, bandaids and numerous dark bruises over toned muscle. Guilt began to coil in his gut as Danny pressed a bruise, biting back a yelp. There was a creeping suspicion that the pain in his chest wasn’t just the sickness. That it was centered more to the left side was concerned, was that broken ribs? Humans couldn’t cause this type of damage and...since when did full ghosts have bones and organs?

****

“I might have been wrong about Plasmius.” Admitted Danny as he touched that strange face.

****

Danny looked away as he kicked off the onsie, wishing desperately for some clothes. Smoke come from him and enshrouding the blue skin before condensing as the suit and cloak Danny was familiar with. With a gloved claw he poked at the clothing, it was light but tough and wasn’t too warm with the fever. His attention went back to his parched mouth and Danny eyed the tap with a feeling water wasn’t what this body wanted.

****

“V-man! Maddie’s making a pot of chicken noodle!” Called Jack from downstairs, making Danny jump.

****

Vlad was home, probably sick too and Danny wracked his brain trying to remember if his godfather had been mentioned in the stories. He did know his way around the lab and supported Fenton Works, you had to believe in ghosts in that case. Either way Vlad was a businessman, he was paid to make deals, to read people and if he knew Plasmius he would know something was up. Honestly Danny got the vibe Vlad knew something was up with him, he was much more attentive then his parents. Danny flew through the wall out into Amity Park. He needed to find his body, Plasmius must be in it and hopefully they could figure this out…

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

As Vlad walked out of the movie theater a wisp of blue left his mouth as a shiver ran up his spine. Desiree was flying past and she gave Vlad a smirk, then Vlad saw the flying car.

****

“What’s next,pigs!?!” Growled Vlad before running behind the theater box office and shifting.

****

Zooming towards the car he moved to be alongside, he might be able to force it down but it was too crowded here. The man screaming inside complicated things.

****

“Keep the wheel steady and have you tried both brakes?” Inquired Vlad, the man inside was still screaming but Vlad heard the brake pedal being pumped and the car wasn’t swerving as bad.

****

“Don’t sweat this one, Danny. I’m on it.” Called a familiar voice.

****

“Tucker?!” Yelled Vlad, the ghastly genie had struck again and of all the people to give this power to she chose the techno geek with an inferiority complex.

****

Tucker gave no answer, just a smug smile as he phased into the car. Vlad was right behind him, fuming when he heard:

****

“Chill, dude. Tucker Phantom’s on the case.”

****

“Really?! You impress me with your blatant theft. Are you not at all phased by this?!” Snapped Vlad, it wasn’t normal to have such a change and immediately jump into action, physically and mentally.

****

“Nope! And now, if you’ll excuse me...I have some heroic exploits to attend to.” Dismissed Tucker as he grabbed the wheel.

****

“You’re too young to drive!” Snapped Vlad as he touched the wheel, making it intangible as he pushed Tucker back, freeing it.

****

Tucker fought against being pinned  to the back of the seat and Vlad got close to his face.

****

“This isn’t a comic book, it isn’t a game and-” Began Vlad only for the driver to scream louder and Tucker shrieked in his ear.

****

Catching the reflection in the back window Vlad released Tucker and pressed his hands to the seat. The car went intangible and soared through the building.

****

“Fudge that was close.” Panted Vlad, Danny’s halfa body was developing faster but lacked his raw power or stamina.

****

“Oh, sure. Phase the car through the building. You had to save the day, didn't you?” Growled Tucker as he glared at Vlad.

****

“Do you have any idea the damage and deaths a car slamming into the 28th floor of a busy office building would entail!?! ” Snapped Vlad, how could the boy be this blindly envious!?!

****

“You're just jealous because there's somebody else around... to grab the spotlight now. “ Retorted Tucker as he pointed at himself with his thumb only to roughly grabbed by Vlad.

****

“Do you need your glasses corrected?! You’d have to be blind to think I do this for popularity! To everyone down there I am a freak, one of the monsters that go bump in the night! So welcome to the club, it’s exclusive and we have self identity issues in spades! “ Snapped Vlad before throwing Tucker back against the seat.

****

“Yo, hallucinations! Focus! “ Cried the Driver as he pointed forward and Vlad followed his pointing.

****

Raising a brow Vlad then smiled at the silo, he couldn’t think of a better way to stop this car. The impact was rough and Vlad phased the car down through the grain but it still followed them out.

****

“Chyeah! There's a chicken on my head!” Announced the driver in an excited voice as Vlad phased out of the grain, Tucker soon next to him.

****

Vlad was beyond trying to pass as Danny at this point as he looked at Tucker, trying to have a softer expression despite the that fiasco. From the look Tucker was giving him it wasn’t effective.

****

“Desiree gave you those powers and a wish never comes without a twist.” Warned Vlad.

****

“You know Danny you’re really quick to judge every ghost we come across. If she was evil she wouldn’t give people powers that could be used against her.” Reasoned Tucker with a glare.

****

“I have to be quick to judge them, unlike them I can die and so can you! I don’t know if it’s just a compulsion or she just wants to watch the world burn. I do know that there is no better distraction then the woes of a friend.” Replied Vlad from personal experience paranormal and everyday.

****

“So I’m just a distraction for you?! Good to know, just stay out of my way.” Growled Tucker as he flew up.

****

“You’re Daniel’s best friend! His brother like Jack is mine and I would hate for him to lose you.” Admitted Vlad which got Tucker to stop, his anger replaced with confusion.

****

“You think Desiree is such a nice ghost?She put Daniel in the body of a 40 something ectopire that also has a taste for blood. I can handle that but do you think your fellow teenagner has that kind of impulse control?” Explained Vlad and he saw Tucker’s face pale under the glow.

****

“How long?” Whispered Tucker.

****

“You haven’t talked to him once today, so don’t hold him responsible for my temper. Also...I get thirsty when I’m hurt or sick and Tucker, my body is both right now. If you truly want to be a hero help me find him, please.” Requested Vlad, his expression pleading with deep concern.

****

Tucker looked away, his expression troubled, if Plasmius hadn’t admitted it he wouldn’t have realized...Then again the ghost boy in the car with him had been more aggressive though if Tucker was honest with himself he felt more hostile too.

****

“I’ll help,something’s up though…” Admitted Tucker, flinching at the familiar hand that really wasn’t on his shoulder.

****

“No one adjusts to these powers overnight, there is a lot of emotion with fundamental changes. Considering the source of your powers I won’t put it past her to amplify your feelings. Until this is over, assume you might be overreacting, nothing sensible will be achieved while we are like this.” Soothed Vlad which earned a nod from Tucker.

****

“Where would you go to um…”

****

“Fenton Works but Danny won’t risk it. Until nightfall most ghosts will stay in the zone so he’ll hunt the closet daylight ghost even if he doesn’t realize it. So either Desiree or...well good thing there’s two of us.” Replied Vlad as he rubbed his chin which made Tucker’s eyes look like they were going to pop.

****

“Don’t worry, my body has a stomach and it holds about the same amount of blood a human can lose just before going into shock. Thankfully ectoplasm is much more filling and you’re in ghost form.” Soothed Vlad before flying up, zooming off and reluctantly Tucker followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was at the park, crouched in a tree overlooking the fountain. A sneeze wracked his frame. He felt horrible with his lungs seeming to come to life only to make him suffer and his body sore,hot  and thirsty. Looking around Danny wasn’t sure why he was here, the water held no interest. This was the closet Amity Park had to a wishing well, so was he looking for Desiree? Part of Danny knew this to be true but the reasons were cloudy.

****

A scent came to his nose, citrus and cumin which made his mouth water. The source was soon clear as red wisps came from his mouth with a slight shiver up his spine. Desiree was here and clearly comfortable on a nearby branch watching him. Danny knew she wasn’t good, he needed to catch her to return her to the zone after she fixed this. Yet he didn’t have his thermos and Danny had a feeling it would be best for them both if he didn’t try.

****

“Ahh, child are you not liking your wish?” Whispered Desiree by his ear, making it twitch.

****

“What wish? I said no in the park.” Growled Danny as he turned his head so they were face to face.

****

“Yet in your room you spoke aloud a desire for Plasmius to know your life. I had to put your spirit somewhere...Yes I do know you are a half ghost, a feature now shared amongst three. Though by the end of the day...well it depends on how hungry you are. “ Taunted Desiree, smirking at how Danny clenched his jaw with pain as he turned his face away as she increased the hunger within him past the point of bearable.

****

There was a sneeze and a rumble from Danny’s stomach to which Desiree laughed. This wasn’t fair, he wanted to help people, be a hero and now...heros didn’t look at other people as drinks. His eyes spotted movement around the fountain, his body and..Tucker!?! Danny cringed back at how his core hummed faster at the sound of two hearts and two cores.

****

“Danny?” Questioned Tucker as his now red eyes found Plasmius’s body amongst the branch, even with his powers Tucker shivered at the hungry look.

****

Vlad followed Tucker’s gaze and put a hand on Tucker’s shoulder. Desiree was grinning like a cheshire cat behind Danny who was twitching.

****

“I’ll take Desiree and you keep him occupied. He’ll be less likely to feed off you, especially since I’m in his body.” Directed Vlad in a low voice though he knew Danny could hear them.

****

“What? Why? He’ll be hurting himself.” Questioned Tucker, panic slippin  into his hushed voice.

****

“Exactly...Intangibility will be your best bet since he can hear your heart and core. Also,and this is important, don’t bleed.” Advised Vlad and then he was gone.

****

Moments later Tucker saw Danny’s body grab Desiree from behind under her arms. The sounds of their battle were lost on Tucker as he heard a voice hiss:

****

“Tucker...run.”

****

Tucker didn’t need to be told twice, jumping back into the air as clawed hands gripped the ground where he had just stood. The tortured look Danny gave Tucker was upsetting, but not as much those opened jaws, fanged with sharp incisors and a gap wide enough to fit his entire throat. Tucker charged a blast as he floated back, he couldn’t turn his back to run at this distance.

****

“Danny I don’t know what she did to you or if Plasmius is just this freaky but I don’t want to blast you in the face, I mean I kinda of do but more genie BS I think. So how about-HOLY SHIT!” Exclaimed Tucker as Danny leapt at him, a swipe missing his face by moments as he turned intangible.

****

“Dude chill!” Snapped Tucker as he shot the ectoplasm at Danny’s face, yellow shining in those red eyes from the light.

****

There was a cry and Danny was rubbing those red eyes. Tucker almost touched down to see if he was okay when he noticed those pointed ears began twitching. Another swipe barely missed his chest. Turning intangible so his movements wouldn’t alert Danny, Tucker began to move around, over Danny’s head.

****

“Danny c’mon man you’re better than this, where’s the glory hound I know?” Inquired Tucker unable to resist the jab.

****

“Tucker I’m so thirsty it hurts...Glory? What are you talking about?” Groaned Danny as he clutched at his face, a hacking cough wracking him as he used his lungs.

****

“You’re Amity Park’s superhero, always leaving me and Sam behind to save the day. It gets frustrating, like we’re just toys you think you can put on a shelf.” Explained Tucker, he should stop, he knew he should but he wouldn’t.

****

“Tucker I didn’t want this and I opened the portal, it’s my fault Amity Park needs a hero.. I feel guilty about that and everytime I ruin our plans but I don’t want you two to get hurt. At the same time I feel I can’t do this alone and you guys being there make this feel less like a punishment. I’m sorry.  If you and Sam want to stop hanging out with me I-” Apologized Danny only for Tucker to hug him from behind, head tucked safely between Danny’s shoulders and arms around his middle.

****

“Shut up Danny.”

****

Danny gripped the ground with his claws as he allowed himself to be hugged. The dual pulsing on his back was maddening but he needed this to fight the thirst. The peace was not to last as Vlad was thrown into a bench nearby, shattering it while an old woman sat on the other end feeding bird, not even looking up. Over them Desiree was changing a lasso back into her hand as she released Vlad. Then she was zooming at him like a falcon at prey only for Vlad to shoot an ecto-blast into her shoulder, making her veer to the side. Vlad shot up and got above her, using their combined momentum to land them hard into the ground, Desiree face first.

****

“Change us back!” Demanded Vlad only cry out as Desiree wrapped her tail around his midsection throwing him to the ground.

****

Turning her body around she pinned Vlad’s arms to the ground as she glowed brighter. Vlad struggled to free himself but his form refused to phase and her grip was iron. Eyes glowed with hate as Desiree looked so pleased. He tried to kick out with his legs and felt something hard on his hip.

****

“You can’t do anything unless I wish it! The child will tear you apart and his friend is doomed at noon in two days time. This will all be mine.” Gloated Desiree as she spun around arms outstretched, this would be a fine kingdom, mortals to grant wishes for power and ghosts to be her subjects.

****

Her smile vanished as she saw the glint in Vlad’s eyes, a smirk on his face before he opened his mouth: “I never made a wish. I wish  you and all your curses were contained in the thermos on my hip.”

****

Desiree’s eyes widened as she retraced her limbs in compulsion.

****

“Noo! I must obey.” Cried Desiree as the thermos opened on it own, sucking her in.

****

“You will _pay_ for this! Paaaaaay!” Vowed Desiree just as Tucker fell to his knees besides Danny.

****

A large green specter, similarity only in the face and clothing rose from Tucker. It snarled with sharp teeth and primed long claws only to be sucked into the thermos as well with a yelp. Vlad closed the thermos and looked at Tucker as did Danny, the boy shivering from what he had just seen.

****

“Was...was that me?” Questioned Tucker as he looked at the thermos like it might bite him.

****

“What you would have become once the curse was final. You two have deep issues to..to...” Began Vlad only trail off as he wobbled before falling backwards onto the ground.

****

“Plasmius! Danny do you know-” Started Tucker only to flinch as Danny face planted next to him.

****

Vlad woke up to someone shaking him and calling him Danny. Opening his eyes Vlad recoiled at Tucker’s face which was right in front of him. Scrunching his nose Vlad pulled himself into a kneeling position.

****

“Butter biscuits! If you must consume such a meat based diet please brush your teeth. Your mouth smells like a corpse.” Scolded Vlad but a smile tugged at his lips as he heard the voice leaving his mouth, his voice.

****

Looking down Vlad found his suit covering his body. His fingers curled and uncurled as he covered his claws and faked human finger tips. A ear twitched as he heard someone shifting around in front of him. Looking up Vlad spotted Danny and was by his side in a flash, helping him sit up.

****

“Easy, your body took a few good hits while I rented it. I also forgot to feed it...or water it. Fudge buckets, I’m sorry Daniel.” Huffed Vlad, trying very hard not to sneeze on the dazed boy.

****

“You’re a ghost, it’s probably been years since you had to...Sorry didn’t mean to remind you that...Danny do I need to call Jazz to pick us up?” Ramabled Tucker awkwardly as his attention went from Vlad to Danny.

****

“No, I should be able to walk home.” Said Danny as he got to his feet with Vlad’s help only to stagger.

****

“Absolutely not.  I’m flying you both home.” Declared Vlad as a duplicate came from him.

****

The duplicate stood in front of Tucker and motioned for him to come closer,  hesitantly Tucker allowed himself to be picked up.

****

“So I live on-”

****

“The corner of Main and 2nd street...I notice things when I’m prowling the streets at night. “ Finished the duplicate.

****

“Danny I’ll call you later, if this whole experience made one thing clear we need to talk.” Called Tucker, getting a weak nod in returned before the duplicate flew off with him.

****

Danny looked up at Vlad, grumbling as he was scooped up. Vlad wasted no time getting into the air and he flew at a leisurely pace towards Fenton Works.

****

“How do you handle it?” Inquired Danny, his voice had an edge to it.

****

“Be more specific.” Directed Vlad, he didn’t like where this was going.

****

“That thirst, do you go hunting every night? Also don’t think I didn’t notice people were...getting the same reaction. Are you protecting Amity Park or using it as-“

****

“Daniel I can count the times I have fed on humans on one hand and I didn’t kill, or turn any of them. Same goes for more...sentient ghosts with humanoid shapes. Your parents use the blobs for organic ectoplasm when artificial ectoplasm is not preferred. I use them to heal wounds and fight my cravings at most on a weekly basis.I’ve been controlling my thirst for 20 years, give me some credit” Interrupted Vlad with a weary tone.

****

“...Desiree said there were three half ghosts, I know I am one, Tucker was one...So are you one too?” Inquired Danny, his expression hopeful but anxious, if Plasmius was a half ghost would he get that thirst?

****

“You were in my body, did you feel a heartbeat or the need to breathe?”

****

“Not until I was...going after Tucker. It seemed to add a boost...Plasmius what happened to you? How do you know my parents?Why are you doing any of this?” Questioned Danny and he tilted his head as he heard the heart restart near his ear before Plasmius let out a hacking cough.

****

“An accident, I won’t go in depth but my development was corrupted unlike yours. You will never be completely like me. As for Jack and Maddie...they are old friends, my only real friends in this world. My love for them extends to Jasmine and yourself, that’s why I’m doing any of this. I don’t want you hurt or failing school...Shift back to Fenton, we’re here.” Answered Vlad, Danny complied and Vlad phased them into Danny’s bedroom.

****

Once he placed Danny on the bed Vlad phased his hand through the bed and pulled out a bag. Inside was jerky, fudge, various snacks, a few candy bars and some gatorade. Danny looked at Vlad with wide eyes before giving a sheepish smile.

****

“A half ghost has a high metabolism so a stache is nothing to be ashamed of. Try to focus on the jerky and gatorade right now since you haven’t eaten today. Take some of the aleve in your drawer, you’re going to be sore tomorrow.” Recommended Vlad as he turned to leave.

****

“Wait, why are you being so cryptic when you can teach me? I don’t even know how to get in contact with you or your human name. After today wouldn’t that be a good idea?” Argued Danny though his expression was more desperate then upset.

****

Vlad paused and looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing but hurt.

****

“If I hadn’t found you dying on the floor after you activated the portal you wouldn’t have told me your human identity. Today you implied I am farming the populace, human and ghost. I’ll wait until you trust me more. As for communication...I’ll drop something by.” Reasoned Vlad and he disappeared in a poof of pink.

****

Vlad ended up in his bedroom, shifting into human form his face went red with embarrassment. Quickly he found a pair of briefs and pulled them on over his battered legs. Covering his chest with a white wife beater Vlad sat on his bed, falling back into it with a sigh. Seline padded over to him and laid on his head, covering from the eyes up. Vlad didn’t try to move her as he summoned a duplicate to get him food and drink. Hand finding the ghost cat’s face Vlad began to scratch between her ears, earning a purr as she leaned into it. He wouldn’t leave his room for the rest of the day, all the activity had made his “cold”, Vlad thought it much more likely they all had the flu, worse as had the lack of food.  So he was in no mood for the scolding his friends would give him or thier questions about whatever odd behavior Danny surely had done in his body. His mind drifted to sleep and not even Jack yelling about “haunted soup” when his invisible double disappeared woke him up.


	10. MIsunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to prepare for his college reunion Vlad has made up his mind, before he returns to Amity Park Danny will know he is Plasmius. Yet as the family settles in the castle a well meaning ghost and an open door lead to Vlad's fears becoming reality.

It had been about 2 weeks since the body-swap incident and thankfully with the defeat of Desiree ghost activity had significantly decreased. Vlad had recovered from what had been confirmed as the flu after Danny and Tucker caught ill. Honestly Vlad found that a blessing in disguise, the two boys had rested together for a few days, reaching a new understanding. Despite what he said Vlad had not given Danny a way to communicate with Plasmius, he couldn’t risk being outed if Danny used it while he  was Masters nearby. 

 

Now he was in his private jet, fitted with another row of seats as the whole Fenton Clan was with him. Tomorrow was the reunion and Vlad was staring out the window with the paper in his lap. He had made his decision, Danny would know the truth before they boarded this plane again. Being away from Amity Park and his friends hopefully Danny wouldn’t react defensively or immediately tell his secret. If it went well perhaps he could convince Danny to come clean to Jack and Maddie since they had accepted him, only a friend with much more monstrous features, when Danny was their son. Jack was clearly excited about the reunion and Maddie was looking forward to being back at the castle. 

 

Vlad knew Maddie felt guilty, asking him to leave his lavish home to live with them. The look in her eyes as she treated his more serious wounds from his nightly battles spoke volumes. Thankfully Vlad had Jack to back him up that this wasn’t a burden to him though there had been more than once Vlad had to wear makeup to meetings to cover bruises. Vlad would rather live with them for now, especially with old wounds pulling taunt in the lead up to the reunion. Out of the corner of his eye Vlad noticed Maddie looking at him from the couch. He motioned her to the seat at his side and Vlad was glad Jazz was busy reading, Danny eating snacks and Jack rambling about his college days as Maddie clearly wanted to talk one on one. With a flick of his wrist an invisible shield went up between them and the others. It wouldn’t shield them from damage but it would cut sound off both ways. Once satisfied they could talk freely Vlad turned his attention to Maddie.

 

“Vlad I’m worried about you, so is Jack. You’ve been distant lately, especially with Danny...I know I asked you to come live with us because he was scared about the ghosts from the portal but Vlad you’re his godfather, he won’t hate you for-” Began Maddie, her tone soft.

 

“You and Jack are the only humans who have met that side of me and not grown to hate me for it. Wynonna loved me, we were married for six years, tried to have a child and as soon as it became clear how my inhumanity would affect that…” Reminded Vlad as he looked at her, his sad eyes flashing red.

 

“Vlad...it’s not unusual for a couple to split up after a child dies. She blamed your biology but she was using magic as a witch...Vlad the kids love you, you’re so attentive and give good advice. They come to you before they come to me or Jack half the time. Also don’t think I haven’t noticed you stay out longer the nights before Danny has a test or a project is due. Last week he came home with a B+ on his biology test, you put it on the fridge with $25 with a note promising a $50 if he got an A next time. You do the same with Jazz, we’re clearing room for her to get a new car from all the money she’s earned as a good student.” Soothed Maddie as she put a hand on his arm.

 

“…I’m scared Maddie. I love them, I’d do anything  for them but if they reject me...I can’t ask you and Jack to allow me in your home if they’re uncomfortable…” Admitted Vlad as he looked down at his lap.

 

Maddie took his chin in her hand and moved his head so they were looking at each other in the eyes. The sight of Vlad looking so dejected made her heart clench, he really thought the kids would reject him. True there was some risk but Jazz and Danny were open minded kids not a grieving mother or secret government agency.  

 

“You need to tell them before Jazz leaves for college and we’ll never leave you alone. Tell me when and we’ll be there to help you tell them.” Assured Maddie before kissing his forehead.

 

Vlad lowered the shield as Jack gave them a look, not jealous but concerned, Maddie mouthed “later” at him. Jack nodded and went back to telling the kids about various college acquaintances, from former bandmates to professors. As always Jack only remembered the good in people. When they touched down Pennyworth was already waiting with the limo. Vlad gave a smug smile as he walked past the driver with Seline on his shoulders, the man was mystified as always about the lack of cat hair on his suit.

 

The castle waited for them, Vlad had gotten it cleaned the day before, caterers and the like would arrive tomorrow to set up for the reunion. As the rest hurried in, Jack for the bathroom, Maddie to the lab and Jazz to her room, Danny hung back. Vlad stopped next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder while Seline left his.

 

“Daniel what’s wrong my boy?” Questioned Vlad, he had an idea, he had a lab downstairs and this was Danny’s first time near it since the accident.

 

Danny flinched at Vlad’s touch as it snapped him out of the mixed vibes of the castle. There was the strong and familiar feel he had known all his life yet there was something wrong. His eyes went towards the direction of the lab, he felt anxiety and a citrus smell from that direction.  

 

“Little Badger?” Inquired Vlad, leaning down as he looked at Danny with deep concern. 

 

“Just not feeling well, probably ate too much junk on the plane. “ Dismissed Danny as he gave Vlad a weak smile.

 

“The medicine cabinets had been restocked, should be some Tums in the bathroom near your room.If that doesn’t work I have Sprite in the pantry, perhaps a burp or two will ease the pain.” Suggested Vlad and Danny gave a nod before walking off towards his room.

 

Vlad sighed before going down the stairs to his lab to find Maddie checking the machines, currently she was making sure the generator was “feeding” the blobs enough. The smile she gave Vlad helped the shame that blossomed upon seeing his contained victims. It was always hard after an extended leave to be confronted with their existence, especially the spike of hunger that immediately stabbed his stomach. He looked away at the sympathy on Maddie’s face.

 

“How is the lab?” Asked Vlad, he had locked the videos of the Fenton Works Lab during the incident.

 

“The main computer didn’t show any abnormal readings and confirmed the scheduled checks. Ectoplasm amorphous are doing well, seeking attention or utilizing the enrichment, solid outlines. “ Reported Maddie, motioning to the blobs, a few following her movements.

 

“I changed the ecto-filtrator less than six months ago so the portal won’t explode. So everything is running efficiently and safely… Did the security measures give you any trouble?” Inquired Vlad with some concern.

 

“If you hadn’t made Jack and I admins it would have. Oh Jack, there you are!” Answered Maddie, smiling and waving at her husband as he came up behind Vlad.

 

Vlad was grabbed from behind and hugged, he looked up at Jack with an amused expression as he asked:

 

“Did you blow out the commons bathroom again?” 

 

“It went down and I sprayed the fragrance. “ Defended Jack as he released Vlad.

 

“Of course you did...I had Louis start preparing dinner a few hours ago, a nice chili as a change of pace from what will be offered tomorrow.” Stated Vlad as he moved towards the stairs, Jack looked at Vlad with a questioning look.

 

“Vlad don’t you need to…?” Began Jack as he threw his thumb over his shoulder at the cage.

 

“Later, I’d rather not risk the children seeing such things...We’re being called.” Answered Vlad as there was the loud ringing of a dinner bell and the trio left.

 

Dinner went smoothly and after the buzz of electricity from the arcade and the light under Jazz’s door went out as she traded reading for sleep Vlad left his room. His form shifted to Plasmius and he flew down his halls, pausing briefly to give a slight nod at the Dairy King who returned the gesture. Any other time they might have a brief chat, the Dairy King never ran out of cheese recommendations as Vlad tried new varieties, sometimes sharing a cheese plate. Tonight though the sweet man could see the hunger in Vlad’s eyes. As they passed Vlad didn’t notice the old ghost was heading towards Danny’s room.

 

Danny woke to a shiver up his spine as his ghost sense went off. He saw a green face with red eyes and a white mustache looking at him with interest. With a startled cry Danny backed against the headboard as he took in the cheese crown and red robe. Wires connected in Danny’s  brain as he remembered the portrait in the foyer. Danny shifted as his eyes didn’t leave the ghost.

 

“Oh, sorry to spook you, you’re just so special, don’tcha know?” Apologized the Dairy King as he floated back to give Danny some space.

 

“It is really that obvious I’m different?” Asked Danny as he raised a brow.

 

“Well I know what to look for in both shapes. You’re not the first I’ve met, don’tcha know?”  Stated the Dairy King only for his smile to become a small frown at Danny’s confusion.

 

“You do know don’tcha?” Questioned the Dairy King with some concern, sighing as Danny shook his head.

 

After a moment of pondering, the Dairy King motioned to the hall with his scepter before speaking:

 

“He’ll be in the halls, never can rest before a big event. It’ll be good for you two not to be alone, you’re not like me don’tcha know?” 

 

Then the Dairy King was gone and Danny was out of the bed, his curiosity and hope outweighing his caution. His ghost sense usually only went off once per ghost until they left. The first floor had a very open floor plan, so Danny started there and made quick work of it. Out of curiosity he flew over the stairs down to the lab  and to his surprise the door was open, a silver of eerie green amongst the dark corridor. Danny knew it was Vlad’s lab, not just a second one for his parents, as the two labs produced similar but functionally different tech. Vlad’s inventions were more defensive and entrapping while his parents favored offense and tracking. However that was all Danny knew of Vlad’s lab, he had never been allowed in.

 

Floating closer Danny felt that same anxiety from earlier, the smell of citrus stronger and identifiable as ectoplasm. Putting a hand on the cracked door Danny felt the solidness that only came from a substance being ghost proofed. Looking at the frame Danny realized this was just the last of three doors, the other two retracted into the walls, first from the top, then the side. They were ghost proof as well so if Danny was caught...Shaking that image out of his head and  holding a deep breath Danny slowly opened the door. 

 

Inside was a room much more organized then his parents, every bit of circular wall space utilized to keep the floor free of clutter. There was a container that held little green ghosts and they looked at him with what seemed to be worry. Turning invisible Danny entered the lab fully and looked towards where those little red eyes turned their focus. Across the lab he could spot a ghost portal, the doors closed and more reinforced then those of his portal back home. Nearby was a ghostly figure in a black cloak with the hood up. Danny ventured closer, a sucking noise coming to his ears as he was only feet away. The smell of ectoplasm was gagging and disturbing, was this figure injured? Before Danny could decide whether or not to reveal himself the figure turned around.

 

Flying backwards Danny’s eyes widened with horror, his hand cupping his mouth as his stomach churned with nausea. Before him was Plasmius, his fangs embedded in a blob ghost looking like a deflated whoopee cushion. It gave a weak whimper as Plasmius disengaged his fangs, swallowing the ectoplasm in his mouth.  Pointed ears perked forwards as Plasmius turned from the wall, Danny was barely able to go intangible in time as a clawed hand grabbed where his chest was. Red eyes examined an empty hand, still wary the ectopire took his meal to the little electric box, placing it inside and starting the recovery process. The sight of fresh ectoplasm on those fangs overshadowed every encounter Danny had had with Plasmius. As quick as he could Danny flew from the room, not stopping until he was back in his room with the door locked and the covers over his head.

 

Meanwhile Vlad was finishing taking care of his livestock. It had been awhile since he had fed on straight ectoplasm, he couldn’t have the ghosts he sent back to the zone have marks after all. At this point Vlad’s ghost form needed the green nectar to maintain the increased muscle mass over a larger frame.  Tonight Vlad had had a more desperate reason to feed. There would be hundreds of people here tomorrow night and Vlad was sure he could find at least one person to share his bed with, only for a night of course but Vlad had his needs to satisfy before he returned to Amity Park. However Vlad couldn’t have suspicious injuries displayed and he was never one to have the lights off or be clothed during such things.  

 

Of course the feeding had worked yet...Vlad swore he had heard the pulsing of a ghost core but when he grabbed for it he only got air. Most ghosts didn’t realize he could pinpoint them while invisible so perhaps it had just been a machine surging. After double checking the computer and finding no such issue Vlad felt his core clench, then drop as he realized he had left the doors open in his tiredness. 

 

“Oh fudge, oh fudge” Thought Vlad like a mantra as he rushed out the door, closing and locking them behind him.

 

Quickly Vlad raced up to the bedroom wing, his own core pulsing quickly as his heart started and lungs took breath as he heard the frantic dual beat of a terrified half-ghost. Outside Danny’s door Vlad could hear the boy struggling to be silent, afraid as any prey would be realizing they were at a predator’s mercy. Vlad took a steadying breath and shut down his organs.  This might wake the whole house but he couldn't have Danny in there with his mind tearing itself apart with terrifying scenarios. 

 

Vlad phased through the door and Danny stiffened under the blanket as his ghost sense went off. Before Vlad could open his mouth an ectoblast hit him square in the chest. Recoiling back with a step Vlad had no time to react as Danny’s fist collided with his face forcing them both into the hall. 

 

“What kind of sicko are you?! You followed me all the way from Amity!?” Snapped Danny as he kicked at Vlad’s groin only for him to go intangible.

 

“ Rather you followed me and I told you what I am, you know how this feels.” Countered Vlad, dodging another ectoblast.

 

“You keep them in a cage! ” Cried Danny as he took a swing at Vlad which was easily dodged.

 

“Seeing how well you’re reacting you probably can guess my reasons for isolating them.” Retorted Vlad as he began to lead the fight to a more secluded wing of the second floor.

 

Danny fired three blasts, right,left, right at Vlad who raised a pink shield to deflect them. Surging forward again Danny went for Vlad’s legs only for Vlad to go up and turn in the air before slamming the shield into Danny. Dismissing the shield Vlad grabbed Danny by his shoulders and phased them through the floor to the ground level. There was a thud but no cracking as Danny impacted with the floor under Vlad who floated above him, still pinning him.

 

“Daniel you need to calm down, I am not going to fee-” Began Vlad, his words cut off in a gasp of pain as Danny fired an ectoblast where his kick had missed. 

 

Vlad reared back and glared at Danny as his legs crossed, he’d be damned if he used his hands to shield himself.

 

“You little brat, who taught you to aim for there!?!” Snapped Vlad with bared fangs. 

 

“Can’t be choosy when fighting a leech like you.” Retorted Danny as he fired an ectoblast at Vlad’s face.

 

Vlad dodged the projectile which found a mark amongst his Packer memorabilia. At the smell of burnt leather Vlad turned around and his hands grabbed his hair as he let out a high cry. The pedestal was destroyed and Vlad could see that at least the bottom of his very beloved football was scorched. Behind him Danny was looking at the ball with wide eyes, his godfather was going to kill him but what could he do when faced with something like Plasmius?

 

“ I wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t here looking for the ghost version of  Palmer’s Half and Half! What did Mom and Dad see in you?!” Yelled Danny as he tried to make the guilty feeling in his gut go away.

 

Vlad landed on the floor and knelt down next to the ball. It was his prized possession, he’d gotten Ray Nitschke, the greatest Green Bay Packers player ever, to sign it in 1997. He even had to personalized “To Vlad” greatly diminishing the sellability though Vlad would never willingly part with it. The scorch mark had eaten away the bottom of the ball almost past the leather and extended up to obscure the “To Vlad”. The signature was still intact but barely. With the smell of burned leather in his nose and his tarnished possession in his hands Vlad was close to tears at Danny’s words.

 

“Humanity, they saw humanity Little Badger.” Choked Vlad as he got to his feet, clutching the ball to his chest.

 

Danny flinched at the nickname, only Vlad called him that, why was Plasmius calling him that? Why was he in Vlad’s house, nearly losing it over Vlad’s prized possession? Why-

 

“I thought you’d understand that, how hard it is to find people who don’t just see...Go back to bed Daniel, just go back to bed while I clean this up.” Lamented Vlad as he tried to change his focus.

 

“Plasmius I-”

 

“I said go to bed!” Snapped Vlad as he glared at Danny over his shoulder, fangs bared and eyes glowing but Danny could see the tears glistening, hear the waver in his voice.

 

Danny moved back and hesitated for another moment before flying through the ceiling to his room. There Danny shifted back into Fenton and curled in the bed, fetal and covered by the covers. He was wishing desperately this was some sort of vivid nightmare. Hanging onto the hope he’d wake up to find a very human and very not emotionally maimed godfather.

 

There wasn’t a sign the battle had occurred, Vlad had been meticulous, ridiculously so, in his coverup, not wanting to go to bed. Taking the football with him Vlad returned to his bed room. Opening the closet he carefully placed the football amongst some boxes on the top shelf. He’d find a proper place when he could look at it again. Seline landed on his shoulders, her form wispy and cool like mist as she nuzzled into him with fervor. Vlad reflexifly pet her head as he shifted back into Masters. Reaching into the nightstand next to his bed Vla pulled out some Nyquil and took a large swig. He gave it a shake, he’d need to get more at this rate. Slipping into bed as Seline left his shoulders to curl on the pillow next to his head. Once settled Seline moved to encircle his head and began purring. The drug, rhythmic purring and exhaustion started to lull Vlad to sleep, he’d figure out a way to tell Jack and Maddie he wasn’t returning to Amity Park in the morning…

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad struggles to deal with the fallout Danny can't deny what happened and seeks aid in how to handle this.

Danny woke to the sound of the dinner bell, it was really the every meal bell but his stomach rumbled nonetheless. It was quick work to change his clothes and run a brush though his hair. Leaving his room Danny paused to look down the hall towards Vlad’s room at the very end of the wing. He grabbed his stomach as he felt it churn with guilt.

 

“I don’t even know if that really happened.” Argued  Danny but his voice held no conviction as he walked down the hall and down the stairs towards the dining room. 

 

Danny could smell the pancakes before he saw them, sweet and warm. Turning the corner Danny saw Chef Louis setting another plate of pancakes on the large lazy susan turntable. There were regular, buttermilk, chocolate chip and blueberry  on the bottom tier of the lazy susan. On the second tier were the toppings from various fruits to powdered sugar. Danny raised a brow, the real Canadian maple syrup wasn’t there, only Vlad enjoyed the richer and less sweet taste. As the bottom tier was turned Danny felt a chill, there were no waffles. Vlad greatly preferred them while pancakes were his favorite. Danny’s blue eyes darted around the table. Jack  was devouring a plate of chocolate chip pancakes topped with whip cream and powder sugar, a cup of chocolate milk in his hand. Across from him, Maddie was much more composed as she ate her normal pancakes with strawberries and syrup. Jazz was enjoying her blue berry topped with every fruit topping and just a sprinkle of powdered sugar next to Maddie. Danny’s place by Jack was already set up. However the empty seat at the head of the table had no dishes or utensils, not even the placemat. As Louis passed Danny the Canadian paused and his black handlebar mustache followed his mouth in a frown at Danny’s expression.

 

“Pardon me but how ya doin’?”  Asked Louis, his accent a mix of Canadian dialect  and French.

 

“Where’s Vlad? He’s the one who insists on breakfast at 8 am.” Questioned Danny, not fully facing the chief who had made almost every meal he had in this castle since he was a child.

 

“When Mr.Masters called the order down for the best pancakes I can make he said he felt ill, wanted to rest up before the event tonight. Don’tcha worry, I’ll take him some nice broth and fresh bread, make him some warm lavender tea as well. How aboot you go eat , eh? He’ll be true by the reunion.” Soothed Louis with a soft smile before going back to the kitchen. 

  
  


Danny struggled to fight  back the consuming panic, copper on his tongue as he slowly made his way to the table. Mechanically he got some pancakes, poured some strawberry syrup with halves of the fruit which he then sprinkled chocolate chips over it. He barely tasted the pancakes, his eyes kept drifting to the empty seat. Danny was finding it harder to explain away last night. If it had happened then Vlad hadn’t said anything to his parents and had arranged for his favorite breakfast to be made. Now Vlad was secluding himself in his room, why? This was his castle and...

 

_ ““I thought you’d understand that, how hard it is to find people who don’t just see...” _

 

Plasmius’ words echoed in his head and Danny gripped his fork hard. He had feared, still feared, being discovered by humans and labeled a freak. It still amazed him that Tucker and Sam still treated as human, didn’t shy away from his powers or ghost form. Part of Danny argued it was because they knew him before and no one he met after would see him as human if they knew his secret. Plasmius, no Vlad, it had to be Vlad with how Plasmius had come into his life and been here last night, was the first of their kind. How long had Vlad been alone only to be rejected by the only other being like him, his godson to boot? It made Danny feel sick and he stared at his plate.

 

Maddie noticed and cleared her throat causing Jack to look at her, her eyes motioned to their son. Both noticed Danny looked ill and that he wasn’t chowing down on his pancakes was concerning. With a nod Jack put a hand on Danny’s shoulder, earning a shudder as Danny was pulled from his thoughts. He looked at his dad with a nervous smile.  

 

“Danny, what’s wrong son?” Asked Jack, his tone softer than usual and Danny calmed despite the question.

 

“Just worried about Vlad, he’s not doing good and has to host the reunion tonight.” Admitted Danny, it wasn’t a complete lie and his parents nodded in agreement, not prying any further as they resolved to speak to Vlad. 

 

Jazz gave Danny a weird look, she knew guilt when saw it. That the pedestal and Ray Nitschke football were gone gave her an idea of why but Danny didn’t hide his accidents, he might run but he never hid the evidence. So that there were no signs of destruction meant Vlad not only knew about his football but had cleaned up the mess as well. Jazz knew how precious an item could be, she only needed to think of Bearbet Einstein who she had cuddled only last night. She’d be crushed if something happened to Bearbert but he wasn’t one of a kind like that football. Vlad was probably hiding out to sort out his emotions about the loss, they all knew he could get snappy when hurt. 

 

Danny excused himself, leaving behind almost half of his breakfast. Sighing as he made his way to the entertainment wing but first he had to pass the bedroom wing. Pausing mid-step Danny’s head whipped to look at Vlad’s room as he tilted his head. His parents had been onto something with the Ghost Gabber, ghosts often spoke to each other under the range of normal human hearing, often distorted and deeper as well. Danny had rarely encountered it but now he heard crying peppered with wails. Despite his feelings Danny crossed himself and rubbed his arms as he walked away, he didn’t know how to handle this. Danny went to the arcade, trying to distract his mind which worked until Vlad didn’t show at lunch, which was another of Danny’s favorite meals, homemade pizza. This time his parents didn’t stand for it and went to Vlad’s bedroom.

 

In a room of dark green and yellow wood furniture Vlad had been sitting at the bay window for hours, his eyes had a faraway look as he skulked, a bird or cloud  could occasionally catching attention but only for a moment.  _ Interview with the Vampire, _ lay forgotten on the stone floor where it had slid from his hand which still hang limply at his side. His other hand clutched at his silk pajamas over his ghost core, nails dangerous close to scratching skin despite Seline trying to nuzzle his hand from the area. Silver hair framed his face, free from it’s normal tie so it fell almost mid back. Underneath the silky strands music played through earbuds from his IPod. Vlad liked the group though he’d be hard pressed to put them in the heavy metal category with his long time favorite Metallica. He sang along with his ghostly undertones;

 

“All these little things in life

They all create this haze

And now I'm running out of time, I can't see through this haze

My friend, tell me why it has to be this way

There's too many things to get done

And I'm running out of days” 

 

Just as Vlad was finishing he heard a hard thumping on his door. With a sigh Vlad removed his headphones and turned off his IPod. His eyes went to the door and he contemplated if he could get them to leave by not replying. When the thump was replaced by a sharp tapping Vlad jumped to his feet, sending Seline to the floor and he rushed to the door.

 

“Vlad open the door.” Ordered Maddie and Vlad knew better than to refuse, he still missed the last door.

 

Unlocking the deadbolt the heavy wooden door opened inward to reveal an empty room. Maddie walked in ushering Jack in before shutting the door. They looked around a moment before Maddie pulled on her hood, the googles allowing her to pinpoint Vlad. Crossing her arms with a frown she tapped her foot. There was a defeated sigh and Vlad dropped his invisibility. Jack flinched at how unkempt Vlad looked, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Vlad in pajamas after breakfast or his hair down unless leaving the shower. Maddie removed her hood to give Vlad a concerned look.

 

“Vlad you didn’t come down for breakfast or lunch, you’re not even dressed what is going on?” Expressed Maddie, her tone soft but her expression left no debate.

 

“There was an incident last night.” Responded Vlad, struggling not to look away and he sighed as Maddie motioned him on.

 

“Daniel saw me last night.” Stated Vladimir with arms crossed.

 

“Vladdie did he catch you raiding the fridge or-”

 

“He.Saw. Me.” Interrupted Vlad, emphasizing each word as he shifted into Plasmius and motioned to his face. 

 

Maddie and Jack exchanged a look, from how Vlad and Danny were acting it didn’t go well but Danny hadn’t come to them about it…

 

“You didn’t tell him it was you?” Inquired Maddie.

 

“No, he was terrified that I was going to feed off him, especially the way he fought me...I tried to grab his shoulders to calm him down, the family jewels took a hit.” Admitted Vlad showing rare vulnerability, the reaction had clearly hit harder then the blow to the groin. 

 

“Vladdie let us-”

 

“No! Last night confirmed my fears that if I tell them I will lose them...I can’t risk that, tomorrow the four of you will return to Amity Park and we’ll resume the old routine unless Daniel shows signs of catching on that I’m the monster he met last night. Then just holidays...” Directed Vlad, looking away from his friends’ faces, he didn’t want to see the pity or the guilt.

 

He should have seen the hug coming but Vlad stiffened and hissed at the unexpected touch. Jack just hugged him tighter, lifting him off the ground. Sometimes it amazed Vlad how tolerant Jack could be with his unwavering trust, he had a vampiric half breed pressed to the crook of his neck. It wasn’t like Jack and Maddie hadn’t seen him feed and not just on ghosts… Vlad relaxed slightly as Maddie began to hum a lullaby, soon joined by Jack. The rings appeared and left him human and hugging Jack’s neck. A slender hand grabbed his arm to get his attention and Vlad opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, to see Maddie looking up at him.

 

“We’ll handle this as problems present themselves but please come get something to eat. You know it’s not healthy to skip meals with your metabolism.” Chided Maddie.

 

“There should be some left over pizza downstairs, Louis made two larges.” Added Jack as he set Vlad down.

 

Vlad pulled his hair back as he ran his hand over his head before speaking:

 

“Let me get in a shower and into some proper clothes. I’ll be down there shortly.” 

 

Maddie nodded and lead Jack out. Once alone Vlad snorted in agitation, he had said too much and when Danny finally told his parents they’d realized what he meant by “fought”. Danny’s secret wasn’t his to tell and even after last night Vlad would continue to protect the boy. The shower was quick and Vlad used his intangibility to dry his hair before tying it up with a red hair tie. His suits were never cheap and his everyday wear would far surpass many of his former peers finest. He admired himself in his mirror, he was a monster but an attractive one. Thankfully his nails hadn’t left marks over his core. Taking up the tray of dishes and an empty tea cup Vlad went downstairs, making his way to the kitchen.

 

Louis was packing up the leftovers, but took two slices and placed them in the toaster oven to heat up as he spied Vlad. Years ago he would be apologizing profusely for not coming back to grab the tray but as Vlad had told him over and over, he was a chef not a busboy and certainly not a butler. Vlad wanted three things from him, good food, a maintained kitchen and pleasant company. The better he did those things the higher his pay, more upgrades to the kitchen and more free reign with his dishes. Vlad wasn’t his only employer, especially since the billionaire had been calling Amity Park home for the last few months, but he was one of the easiest to get along with.

 

“The tea was an excellent choice, soothed the stomach and the nerves. “ Complimented Vlad as he gently put the tea cup next to the sink for Louis to wash later.

 

“My mentor in Paris believed lavender’s other uses were equal to the scent...You sure you don’t want me to stay tonight to help those caterers? Some of the stuff in here is only found in the finest restaurants. Wouldn’t want to come back to broken machines, eh?” Inquired Louis and Vlad looked at him with a smile.

 

“No, if they break something I want them here alone, it will make insurance claims and the like easier. I will get the pizza out when it is ready, go enjoy the rest of the day.” Dismissed Vlad with a smile.

 

Any insurance claims or possible lawsuits would be for  Vlad’s personal satisfaction. He could buy this state of the art kitchen, with it’s pizza oven, ten times over and it wouldn’t change the number after the decimal on his billions. Both men knew this and Louis shook his head with a smile as he took off his hat and went to head home for the day. He’d be back tomorrow to make breakfast before the Fentons returned home.

 

Vlad took his pizza out of the toaster oven and shut off the appliance. Louis had taught him how to at least turn on and shut off everything in the kitchen during their lessons. The pizza was warm, with melted cheese and a nice crisp, better than most fresh pizzas. He leaned against the counter ,trying to focus on his food but he could never leave a problem alone until he had a solution. Clearly Danny had said nothing, Vlad had thought as much when his friends didn’t barge into his room around breakfast. They could handle this new development quietly and there was some hope since Danny hadn’t spilled his guts that the boy didn’t view him as a complete monster. 

 

That was one issue under control, and the reunion itself was handled but not who it would bring. The lab, study and library were locked as would be all the bedrooms so his guests getting places they shouldn’t wasn’t a large problem. The problem was even 8 years later Vlad wasn’t over his ex-wife, he was...passionate when he came to her, love mixed with dread laced with bitterness at how toxic it had been looking back. He’d tarnished her reputation in archeology by having a much younger and less known professional take over the team following the divorce who had made more finds in the first year then they did under her leadership. Yet at times he took down the old photo album and let the tears fall because he couldn’t talk her out of the divorce.  As such Wynonna was one of the few people Vlad didn’t trust himself to remain calm around in public. Vlad sighed, he’d avoid her, she had come to her conclusions long ago and it was no secret she blamed him for Tokala’s death. Anyone who thought him a coward for it would be too much of one themselves to say it to his face. With that Vlad went to start preparations for the reunion.

 

In his room with the door locked Danny had his laptop open. He didn’t know what to do but he couldn’t avoid Vlad the rest of his life, realistically and emotionally. Vlad always made sure he had everything he needed, from a laptop for school to a listening ear as the man helped Danny with his math homework. Danny loved Vlad , the man was a second father to him and Danny had hurt him deeply. Honestly Danny couldn’t imagine a worst way he could have wounded the man with just the two of them. On Skype Danny was relieved to see both Tucker and Sam were on. It didn’t take them long to set up a three way video chat.

 

“What’s up Danny? You feeling ok?” Asked Tucker as he saw Danny’s face, his friend looked ill. 

 

“A lot’s up and no I don’t feel okay, I hurt someone really bad.” Admitted Danny, his stomach twisting as he remembered the wails, too low for humans to hear, from the man he couldn’t remember ever see crying.

 

“Danny we promised to keep your secret and we understand accidents happen but if you-” Began Sam in that authoritative tone of hers.

 

“I didn’t...I’m pretty sure he’s ok physically but…” Fumbled Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Danny if you chewed someone out, first never thought you could and second it’s shitty but not a crime.” Chimed in Tucker with a raised brow.

 

“Tell us what happened, you obviously need to talk about it.” Coaxed Sam.

 

Danny looked away as he clenched his jaw, hand still on the back of his neck. Was he really going to do this? He didn’t have many other options…

 

“I found Plasmius in the castle halls last night after I got woken up by the ghost of the former owner...I saw him feed on a blob ghost in the lab, he didn’t core it and put it in a powered cage to recharge it but...I got scared and fled back to my room then Plasmius phased into my room. I panicked, didn’t even give him a chance before I attacked him...I don’t think I caused him any real damage and he was defensive. Plasmius dodged an ectoblast and I hit the Ray Nitschke football, he actually cried out when he realized what I hit. I said some pretty hurtful things trying to shift the blame and...I think I know who his human side is…” Retold Danny, finally able to bring himself to look at them with the last sentence.

 

Tucker was trying to hid his distress while Sam was glaring at him, sighing Danny went on:

 

“He hasn’t left his room today, not for breakfast or lunch, claiming he’s ill...I heard him crying earlier, really hard, I don’t think he knows I can hear the ghost frequency...I really messed up and I don’t know what to do. Vlad’s been trying to help me this whole time afraid if I knew the truth I’d reject him...I ruined his prized possession while accusing him of wanting to eat me. How can I apologize for that?” 

 

Uncomfortable didn’t even begin to describe Tucker, the whole situation was awkward and his best friend was about to burst into tears several states away. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, to look away from Danny or to keep staring at him. There was a squeak released as Sam slammed the desk her computer rested on. 

 

“Danny the longer you two avoid talking about this the worse this will get. Vlad is clearly hurt and he’s going to try to avoid more pain so you have to buck up and go apologize. It doesn’t matter how you go about it or what you say just that you do it. “ Scolded Sam with such a determined look Danny knew Sam would come through the screen if she could.

 

“You’re right, the longer I drag this out the harder it will get, just like telling my parents about me being Danny Phantom...Any advice?” 

 

“Be honest and do it today. Vlad can’t be too mad at you, he hasn’t told your parents you’re half ghost yet so that’s gotta mean something.” Offered Tucker, calming as they had come to a solution.

 

“ That also means you let him know you told us because if he finds out later from someone else...He’d be pretty justified in telling your parents about you.” Warned Sam as she leaned back into her chair.

 

“Though considering they probably know about him, knowing each other 20 plus years and working together on ghost tech, them knowing about you might not be that bad. They’ll probably just be upset you didn’t tell them sooner.” Pointed out Tucker.

 

“I might not end up an experiment but they’ll worry and it won’t be nearly as easy to fight ghosts...Plus this is a lot to take in right now with Vlad, I want to be good with him before I tell them. “ Countered Danny, giving a sigh of relief as Sam nodded and Tucker let out an 'understandable ``.

 

“Let us know how it goes.” 

 

“I expect to hear something tomorrow either way, not letting you get out of this one.”

 

“I’ll talk to him after he does the opening of the reunion in case it doesn’t go well.” 

 

With that the three said their goodbyes and Danny turned off his laptop, closing it with a sigh as he leaned back into his chair. Tonight was not going to be fun.

  
  
  
  



	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a night of memories and meeting occur Vlad has two conversations, one he loathes and one he loves.

Vlad stood on the stage in the ballroom, it had hosted some of the finest chamber orchestras in the world but tonight it held a DJ with his equipment. A wooden podium rested on the stage, crafted by the college for such moments with their seal on the front. It was 6pm sharp and guests had been arriving since 5 pm, the food was prepared and the entertainment was ready. Tapping on the mic Vlad gathered the attention of the ballroom, each had been passed a glass with a black and green rim and their preference of wine or sparkling grape juice. Vlad held a glass of red wine in his own hand.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the 20th Reunion of the 1984 graduating class of the illustrious University of Wisconsin Madison. Each of us is unique in our backgrounds and have taken different paths since but we all shared at least four years together and owe part of our success to our beloved alma mater. Let us toast, to the days we treasure, the future we yearn for and to reconnections tonight. Numen Lumen.” Toasted Vlad as he raised his glass with the college’s motto. 

Repeating the motto with raised glasses back at Vlad he nodded and sipped from his glass. After a small amount of applause Vlad gave a slight bow and left the stage, motioning for the DJ to begin. Vlad shook his head with a smile as he saw people already beginning to pogo. Waiting for him were his best friends and Vlad braced himself for the slap on the back Jack gave him.

“Great toast V-Man!” Praised Jack.

“Short and sweet. “ Agreed Maddie.

“I appreciate the praise. Please enjoy yourselves, it’s not every night you see these people like you do me. If you have any requests tell the DJ your names and he’ll play anything, appropriate of course. “ Stated Vlad and with that he dismissed himself from them.

One glass of wine was not going to be enough, Vlad knew this not even halfway through his first. He couldn’t go ten steps without being stopped and most people were trying to do impromptu pitches, some investments but most “the next innovation in the field of x”. Those not doing pitches were trying to suck up to get personal contact information. Either way he simply gave them a business card but not the one in his breast pocket, only one would get that and it was too early in the evening. Vlad finally got to the bar and sat down, finishing his glass and ordering another. 

“I don’t remember you as a man who sat alone at a bar to drink. “ Came a silvery voice from behind Vlad.

Vlad didn’t bother to look as the speaker sat next to him as he replied:

“I don’t remember you as a woman who came where she wasn’t wanted.” 

There was a snicker and Vlad gazed over at her. Her chestnut skin was still soft and smooth despite the desert sun. Raven hair braided into two side braids that converaged at her nape to the small of her back, bare in her red halter dress, the shade mirroring his tie and handkerchief. Vlad’s navy eyes snapped to her beautiful brown as she gave a chortle.

“I think I am safe in assuming I’m wanted here, even if you won’t admit it. Have you found your hole for tonight?” Inquired Wynonna and Vlad felt a blush as he looked back at the bar.

Vlad took a swig of his wine as he regained his composure. She had completely destroyed his libido for the night because he would not prove her assumptions true. Wynonna smirked at him with a knowing look as Vlad rested both elbows on the bar and refused to look at her.

“Must be hard considering you gave up half the adult population after I ruined women for you.” Teased Wynonna, feeling some triumph as Vlad whirled his head to glare at her.

“You know damn well why I don’t pursue women and it has nothing to do with how you were in bed. Trust me when I say you are far from the best I’ve had in that department though the reverse can’t be said, you screamed it often enough. “ Countered Vlad with a slightly fanged sneer.

“Yet here we are, the world’s most eligible bachelor pining for me. If I didn’t know better I’d take the offer.” Taunted Wynonna before taking a sip of her cocktail. 

“There is no offer, you didn’t care enough about us to even see a counselor before you filed. I won’t risk that agony again when it nearly destroyed me.” Hissed Vlad as he narrowed his eyes to hide the red flash.

Wynonna’s face fell slightly as she looked down at her glass. That phone call from Jack, unnervingly quiet and deadly serious as he asked her to not to drive his best friend fully into the grave still chilled her. She hadn’t learned the specifics until after the divorce was final but Vlad had been trying to steal an ecto gun because a real one might not do the job.

“You know I didn’t intend that, we had a prenup for a reason. It’s not like we could have seen anyone considering our...issues. “ Defended Wynonna but it was half hearted.

“ We could have used a codeword or place holder disease with a counselor. You didn’t want to try to save our marriage.” Rumbled Vlad as he grabbed the bar to avoid breaking his glass.

“I wanted children which you couldn’t give me.” Retorted Wynonna, her expression cold and her voice matter of fact.

“Snickerdoodles! You haven’t had a child in the last eight years and it isn’t because you don’t want to lose your alimony getting someone new. It has always been about punishing me for Tokala. I lost a son that day too but all you can think about is yourself which is only confirmed by your conduct tonight. Now I invited you because the college required it, they didn’t say you had to stay.” Growled Vlad as he stood up and glared down at her.

Taking his glass Vlad left the bar, staring hard at her with red eyes as if daring her to follow him. Wynonna made no move too but glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes tinged with regret for hurting him so but it was how they interacted. The love buried under years of hateful remarks and actions to the point they bristled at the mere sight of the other, bracing for pain . She would never consider a different reason their baby died besides his genetics because she couldn’t bear it if it was her fault in some way. That was why Wynonna didn’t try again, she couldn’t prove Vlad right with all that entailed. Feeling relief and a touch of sorrow when she didn’t follow Vlad melted back into the crowd, entertaining a few guests before heading for his study…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny would never say it was a rare day he dressed better than his parents but that he was in a suit and tie while his father only had on a tie and his mother just had her hood down was still odd. Thankfully Vlad hadn’t been around to insist he wear the tailored suit from a designer he could barely pronounce, it would have only made him stand out all the more. Yet Danny was the only person below drinking age here, Jazz was watching reels of old games. Like a baby duck he didn’t stray far from his parents, well until his dad spotted an old peer.

“Hey,Harry!” Boomed Jack and Danny was shocked to see a woman in a mint suit stiffen as she spit out her food and mumbled. Walking over the woman was clearly forcing as smile as she greeted them:

“Jack. Maddie. How nice. “

“Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big-shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! ... Get it?! “ Introduced Jack, grabbing his head as he laughed.

Danny smiled apologetically at Harriet Chin as his mom actually apologized:

“I'm really sorry, Harriet.”

“ Sweetie, you married him. You should be.”

Thankfully new wave music began to play before Maddie could respond to that and Jack announced:

“Hey, my song! Come on, let’s pogo!”

There were few things Maddie couldn’t control, an excitable Jack was top of the list, and Danny sighed as his dad dragged his mom off in a pogo rampage.

“Okay, I’m officially mortified.” Declared Danny as his shoulders slumped.

“What took so long?” Asked Harriet before her eyes flashed with an idea.

Danny recognized that look, people were always curious about his godfather and they thought a teenagner would the weak link. He was gone before Harriet could ask, the crowd and his powers a winning combination.Outside of the ballroom Danny sighed, Vlad wasn’t in there, Harriet wouldn’t bother with him if she could go directly to the billionaire. With no real interest in the reunion and finding watching sports on a screen boring Danny had no more reasons to stall.

Vlad never had and probably never would trigger his ghost sense in human form which was a problem in a place as huge as this castle. Thankfully the majority of rooms were sealed from use, leaving the best bets the lab, library, study and Vlad’s bedroom. Shifting into Phantom, Danny began his search. The two story library went quickly, Vlad kept the place rather organized and open to allow the stained glass window’s glimmer to dance on the floor. The few cozy nooks were empty and Danny frowned, Vlad wasn’t distracting him. The other three places were much more private and he was loathe to return to that lab which was ghost proofed. Danny went for least invasive and was soon outside the study, a shiver ran up his spine as his ghost sense went off.

Opening the door slowly Danny caught sight of the Dairy King floating next to the big black leather chair with it’s back to Danny behind the ornate antique executive desk. Danny inched his way in, unsure if he should announce his presence of leave as the two spoke in ghost undertones. 

“He’ll come around if half of what you told me about him is true, don’tcha know?” Assured The Dairy King, his scepter on his lap as he hovered.

“Daniel has never been one to handle guilt well, it’s why I didn’t tell him. You can’t imagine his expression when he realized how powerful that gun was...I let it fester too long to the point he sees me as a threat to his life.” Lamented Vlad, disappointment in his voice.

“He hasn’t told his parents. I don’t see why he wouldn’t if he thought his life was really in danger. A parent’s job is to protect their little cheese curds, don’tcha know?” Pointed out the Dairy King.

“I know, and that’s what I’ve been trying to do-Augustus can you please allow us some privacy?” Requested Vlad, changing his tone abruptly from frustrated to soft.

“Certainly.” 

With that the Dairy King left while shutting the door and Danny gulped, saying the first thing that came to mind:

“How did you know?”

“You have a very distinct set of vitals, humming core, beating heart and functioning lungs, one of only two in the world...I assure you I mean you no harm so will you be okay with me turning around to face you?” Questioned Vlad, afraid any sudden movements would spook the teen, he sighed in relief as he heard a murmured “yes”.

Now facing each other, Vlad in his chair and Danny standing closer to his desk then the door, Vlad gave a slight smile. Danny was pretty much in his lair and had come willingly. When Danny’s rings shifted him back to human form Vlad knew Danny wasn’t terrified but he looked very nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m not scared of you, either side, not now that I know...I think a lot of it was I didn’t know Plasmius’ intentions and suddenly being here states away eat-”

“ I did plan on telling you over this event though you seeing me feeding on the poltergeist was not planned. They are accumulated emotions, grudges, unrequited love, regerts, intense bouts of fear...Point is they never were alive and having a relatively safe and enriching environment with constant energy is probably the happiest they have been or could be. With my abilities they don’t remember the experience and I am careful not to overfeed. “ Interrupted Vlad, this needed to be clarified.

Danny looked slightly relieved but bit inside his cheek before asking:

“Am I going to start wanting to…?”

“No, ghosts rarely have much impact on the physical development of others. Considering your development was jump started I doubt even an actual vampire’s presence would have done even half the cosmetic alterations let alone the thirst...My doctor was a vampire, good man, almost 120 years old now, didn’t know the risk for me until I was showing signs. Helped me and your parents quite a bit, without his aid I would have had to wait years for my ecto acne to clear and died a few times. Thank your lucky stars that didn’t happen either.” Explained Vlad, his expression softening as he looked at Danny, he wasn’t comfortable but he was in front of the desk now. 

“Dad mentioned that before, ecto-acne, said you developed the first case after...You’ve been a half ghost for 20 years?!” Exclaimed Danny as he slammed his hands on the desk, disbelief and wonder in his eyes.

“Yes, the accident with the proto-portal did this to me. It’s why I got so vicious with your friends with the longer exposure time to higher levels of ectoplasm and the respiratory issues. All greater then my trigger event and I’m relieved Jack has learned to keep the diet coke out of the ecto-filtrator, you might not have survived even with my intervention...Yes 20 years, three more years and I’ll have been a halfa as long as I was human. “ Admitted Vlad, looking away slightly as he remembered finding Danny gasping for air.

“We’ve talked about that and you’ve had some alone time with them, saved them both from losing themselves. All three of us owe you our lives in some way... I don’t think we’d be doing half as well if you weren’t around…I’m sorry I doubted you, used looks to judge you like I think others will me. Do you think...”Tried Danny, he wanted Vlad to come back to Amity Park, to teach him and just be there.

Vlad watched Danny, apologizing was hard for the boy but far from a matter of pride but of shame and worry. The boy had his heart in the right place though not always his brain. However, Vlad was pleased with the direction this was going, Danny wanted him as a mentor, that much was clear.

“As if I could go back to letting you stumble through your adolescence, desperately trying to gain control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I have had for longer than you’ve been alive. What kind of godfather would I be then?” Mused Vlad as he stood up, pushing away the chair.

Shifting his form Vlad duplicated into three, the two copies phased through the desk as Vlad teleported behind Danny. One double began to juggle balls of pink ectoplasm while the other formed a sword. As the ball went into the air they were sliced by the sword with finesse to explode in a shower of sparks. Neither copy hit the other in their display of skill and with a bow they disappeared.

“I have experience, my child from entertainment to battle. I will train you, teach you everything I know and all you have to do is not jump to conclusions so quickly. Deal?” Offered Vlad as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder so the teen looked up at him with a wide smile as he extended his other.

“Deal!” Accepted Danny as he turned into Phantom and shook the offered hand.

Vlad pulled Danny close and wrapped him into a hug with a relieved laugh. Danny returned the embrace and settled for a moment, enjoying the dual beat in Vlad’s chest, the confirmation he wasn’t alone. They’d talk about who knew what and how they’d proceed with the secrets but for now Danny found someone who understood and Vlad felt closer to having his own child. 

Deep within the Ghost Zone within a citadel adorned with a clock floated a elderly ghost cloaked in violet in front of a scrying circle. In his hand was a scepter and the mechanism in his chest ticked as red eyes framed by pale blue wrinkles watched the scene. His eye scar pulled as he gave a soft smile which became bucked tooth as his form became that of a toddler. While it wasn’t the prime timeline this variant was one of Clockwork’s favorites, with the possibility to be his home. The two before him would make history, while mistakes would happen they would be among the best versions of themselves. With that knowledge Clockwork could take the flow of the vast majority of others easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Phantom and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Two days from now I will post the first chapter of lessons.


End file.
